You Are Worth Fighting For
by GleekGirl90
Summary: After making a mistake with Puck. Will Rachel be able to pick up the pieces of her life and put them back together? STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! PLEASE READ!
1. Memories

**YOU ARE WORTH FIGHTING FOR**

**Summary: **After making a mistake with Puck. Will Rachel be able to pick up the pieces of her life?

****AN:****This is a Finchel fic, but starts with a bit of Puckleberry. Also this is my first FF so any review/idea you have. No Beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Glee and all its character belong to Ryan Murphty and Fox, if i own it... dear lord everything would be different.__

* * *

><em><em>

Rachel Berry was sitting on her bed watching old high school photos. She was living in NYC, as a successful Broadway performer with many Tony awards on her stand, and she was only 23.

She was running through her Senior yearbook, looking at the photos of what she left behind 5 years ago she found the Glee Club, looking at the page the first faces she saw were Quinn and Sam's; and remembered the last time she saw them, 3 years ago.

"_She was in Lima visiting her dad, Shelby and Beth; whom she made a bond during her Senior year. Her dads had run out of Vegan food so she decided to make a little trip to the market, bringing her sister with her._

_-FLASHBACK-_

_-"Can I get my favorite cereal?" Beth asked, looking at her sister with big puppy eyes, Rachel had to laugh, it was just adorable._

_-"Yes, but hurry up we gotta cook for mom and my daddies", Beth immediately ran down the hall towards the cereals, even thought they were not related by blood, it was amazing how much like her Beth always acts, she assumes it has something to do with Shelby._

_Once Beth was back, they walked down the aisle picking a few extra stuff when she saw a familiar blond-haired boy_

_-"Sam? Sam Evans is that you? She asked, picking up Beth and placing her on her hip._

_-"Rachel! What are you doing here? Its soo good to see you!" he replied, giving her a small hug._

_-"I came to visit my dads, I come here every year…I thought I would never see you after you left before our senior year…what's up with you?" She said, dropping Beth on her feets._

_-"Well I'm in UCLA, I'm the QB and I work on a car shop too… just came to visit" as soon as he finished his sentence the heard a "Dadda!" and she saw a little blonde kid running towards them, launching himself into Sam's awaiting arms_

_-"Didn't knew you had a son, he looks soo much like you Sam!... how old is he?"_

_-"He's two and the reason I got the job at the car shop…I know he looks like me but he has his mother's eyes… who's the little princess? Don't tell me its your daughter!" Sam joked, while brushing some hair out of his son's eyes_

_-"You are funny Samuel!...and no, not my daughter she's my baby sister Beth… she's adorable right? Anyways… who's your baby mama?" she asked, while searching for her phone so she could snap a picture of them_

_-"I am…" she heard and turned to see no other than Quinn Fabray standing next to Sam and picking the little boy from his arms_

_-"Nice to see you Quinn…are you in UCLA too?" she asked casually_

_-"No, someone has to take care of Clint…" she replied looking at her son "But it's okay, Sam's cousin will help us next year so I can get in college…it wont be UCLA but at least is something"_

_Rachel was about to say something when Quinn interrupt her_

_-"How's my dau…Beth…How's Beth? Have you seen her?" she asked looking at the brunette. Beth was the daughter Quinn and Noah gave up for adoption 4 years ago, and was adopted by her birth mom Shelby._

_-"She's right here Quinn…" Rachel answered, pushing the little girl towards the family "Beth why don't you go say hi to Quinn?". The kid walked over to her and wrapped her tiny arms around her leg_

_-"Hi Qween" she said, before running back to hide behind her sister's legs. Quinn smiled at the little girl, whipping some tears off her face._

_-"Mind if I take you a photo?... you could hold Beth if you want to" Rachel asked, knowing her former tormenter would love to have a picture of her little girl. Once she took the photo she send it to Sam, and giving Quinn Sheby's number and address._

_-"Look guys we have to go, but I hope to see you guys again" with that, she said goodbye._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

She heard that Shelby allowed Quinn to see Beth, and they were both creating a bond. Moving to the next page on her yearbook, she landed on Santana. She hadn't seen her again, but knew she was in UCLA too, and was cheerleader. Then she saw Brittany and Artie, they both stayed in Lima, Brittany was the new WMHS Cheerios coach and was pretty good, they were seeking their third National championship while Artie was a Math teacher there. On the next page she saw Kurt and Mercedes, Kurt was in NYC too, and as expected, he was a Fashion designer, they keep contact but with his hectic schedule, its been months since the last time they meet. Mercedes moved to LA pursuing a tv career that took off a few months ago when she landed a job in a talk-show.

Flipping the page she saw Mike and Tina, they split, but they were still good friends, Mike was a professional dancer and Tina was in college. Then she saw Finn and Noah.

Finn was in OSU and was their starting QB, having few NFL teams after him. And Puck…last time she saw him was one night six months ago, and it was a day that would change her life forever…


	2. Surprises and Bad News

**SURPRISES AND BAD NEWS.**

**AN:** I want to thank every1 who add my story on alerts; it means a lot, thanks to Noro for reviewing. You must be all wondering "Where is Finn?" He will be here soon (probably next chapter), along with my other favorite HBIC. Once again, this is non-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_ Glee and all of its character are owned by Ryan Murphy and Fox. I'm just using them for fun.

* * *

><p>-FLASHBACK-<p>

_Rachel was leaving the theater after a rehearsal to grab some dinner before the show. Walking into a small restaurant a few blocks away, just in case she needed to go back, she smiled at the waitress while reading the menu they had. It was one of the few places where she could have vegan food that reminded her of her daddy's cooking skills. Once she got her food she thanked the waitress and begun eating, just as someone started singing on the small stage near the restaurant's bar. She knew that voice, she could recognize it anywhere. As soon as the final notes of "Sweet Caroline" were over, she made her way to the bar, smiling at the sight_

_-"I thought you said there was no way you could sing that again Noah" she whispered in his ear, causing him to jump off the stool he was sitting._

_-"Berry? The hell are you doing here?" he asked, an incredulous expression across his face_

_-"It's nice to see you too Noah… I live here, I was just grabbing some dinner" she smiled "Remember all my endless speeches about becoming a Broadway star? Here I am"_

_-"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude, that's great!" he smirked "And I remember you used to talk…a lot… and also that you were a very good kisser"_

_-"Stop mocking me Puckerman! Or I swear I'll toss you my drink!" she laughed, punching his arm lightly._

_-"Okay, okay, sorry…want a drink?" he asked, while calling the bartender_

_-"Actually no, I have to go back to the theater, my show starts in an hour so I have to go get ready… it was nice to see you"_

_-"Mind if I check it out? I've never been to a Broadway show, I bet my Ma will go crazy if I tell her I saw you in one" he laughed, remembering that his mom was always one step away from calling their Rabbi to set their wedding._

_-"Sure, you just have to tell this to the guard "This is my Bella Notte", that way he'll know I got you in"_

_After they both paid their bills, they made their way to the theater, Rachel sneaking to her dressing room while Puck sat on the first row._

_Once the show was over, he made his way to the backstage_

_-"Nice job Berry… I never thought a crap like this could be so fun…and that outfit…"he said pointing to the tight red corset she was wearing, winking_

_-"And you are back to your horny self… and I thought you were a grown man" _

_-"I never said I were did I?"_

_After they left the theater they both made their ways to a bar down the street, where Puck apparently spent a lot of his time since everyone seemed to know him. Once they were in they started drinking, and suddenly they were in a cab on the way to Rachel's apartment. Things heat up from the moment they walked in and the last thing she remembered was him asking were her room was. _

_The next morning she woke up alone on her bed, with no trace of Puck. She felt the tears forming in her eyes, she loved him and he left her. She decided to ignore what happen, pretend it never happened, but 6 weeks later reality hit her hard. She was pregnant._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Rachel was brought back to reality by her doorbell ringing, it was 8:40pm and she wondered who might be? Considering that since she decided to stay in NY during her pregnancy, none one but her dads and Shelby visited.

Once she managed to get off the bed she made her way to the front door, opening to see the Fabray-Evans family right in front of her, along with Beth.

-"Quinn, Sam? What are you guys doing here? Come on in" she smiled, hugging her sister as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

-"Hi Rach, we decide to spend our week off from college here in NY, Shelby gave me your address and let us bring Beth with us, she's a wonderful older sister" Quinn replied, making her way to the living room and placing her son on the couch, while Sam sat next to them on the floor and Beth on his lap.

-"That's great, and I know Beth is wonderful, she a very especial child" she smiled watching as her sister pulled Clint off the couch to drag him to the studio down the hall

-"She knows her way around I see… Sam, go to make sure they don't break anything please" the blonde asked her boyfriend, who nodded and disappeared down the hall too. "Didn't knew you were married, let alone pregnant Rachel, congrats"

-"I'm not married Quinn, it was a drunken mistake I made with Puck, but I'll be fine, I'll raise my babies by myself"

-"Wait, Puck knocked you up? And did you just said _babies_?" Quinn asked, completely shocked

-"I'm having twins… two boys… but he left after that night and I haven't hear from him since then" Rachel smiled sadly, she would never admit it, but now she understood why Shelby gave her up on the first place, being a single mother is scary, but Rachel Berry never gives up, and this was not going to be a exception.

-"I'm sorry… I'll help you out as much as I can… I know I was a bitch to you in high school but I will be here if you need me"

-"Thanks Quinn, I appreciate it"

After spending a few hours catching up, Quinn, Sam and the sleeping child were getting ready to leave

-"Where are you guys going?" Rachel asked, watching the digital clock on her kitchen she saw it was 1:34am

-"Our hotel room, we'll be back tomorrow after lunch don't worry" Sam replied, picking Beth on his arms.

-"Oh hell no!, I'm not going to let you drive around this crazy town late with my sister and your son in the car, feel free to stay the night, actually the whole week, I wouldn't mind some company." The brunette pleaded.

After a good five minutes lecture about the dangers of driving at night, they agreed to stay with Rachel, making their way to her guest room.

-"Beth has her own room, well, used to I turn it into a nursery but her bed is still there, Clint could use it, and she could sleep with me" Rachel asked, setting pillows and blankets on the bed

-"Actually that's not a good idea Rach, Beth is like a soccer player on her sleep and she could kick the babies. What about if Sam, Clint and Beth stay here and I stay with you?" Quinn asked, while setting her son on the bed.

-"Okay…my room is down the hallway, if you need anything Sam just ask me"

-"Nah I'll be okay…G'nite Rachel"

Once she was out of sight, Quinn turned to her boyfriend

-"Sam, you have this guilty look since you found out about Rachel and her babies daddy, what's going on?"

-"I… I kinda text him… I'm sorry I should have asked Rachel" He gulped

-"Show me you phone Samuel" his girl asked, and he knew he was in for a lot of trouble

-"I'm sorry" he pleaded as Quinn read the messaged

"_Man u gotta come 2 NY, u r in 4 a big deal –SE"_

"_What do u mean? I have nothing to do in NY-Puckerone"_

"_Well u knocked up Rachel idiot! N u think thts not big?-SE"_

"_Fuck U Sam! If Q isn't giving u any u cant prank me 4 it-Puckerone"_

"_I'm not lying! Get here ASAP!-SE__"_

"_FINE! I'm taking a flight 2morro mrning. Pick me up-Puckerone"_

"_Fine!-SE"_

-"Sam! Why did you do that?" Quinn being furious was an understatement, the last time she was _this _mad was when she was giving birth to Clinton, but then again, she was in pain.

-"Look I'm sorry okay? let's not fight with both kids in the room" he pleaded

-"I'm gonna go talk to Rachel, but just so you know, you won't be getting _any_ for a while, understood?"

-"But Quinn…" Sam whined, he didn't like that at all

-"Goodnight Samuel" and with that she left the room.

After Sam's mistake Quinn knew she was pretty much forced to tell Rachel about Puck's imminent visit. _Sam and his stupid mouth…or fingers, _she thought.

Walking into Rachel's bedroom she found her sitting on her bed.

-"I left you a PJ on the bath, I got Beth to dress up and she should be sleeping in her old room" Rachel smiled, and Quinn seriously felt like throwing up, knowing she has to drop the bomb

-"Rachel… there's something I have to tell you… and there is no easy way to do it so here I go…" the blonde took a deep breath and shut her eyes close "Sam told Puck about your pregnancy… He's coming to NY tomorrow". She heard a gasp and opened her eyes to see the color drain from Rachel's face, tears on her eyes.

After 6 months of hearing nothing from him, Rachel couldn't believe she was going to face him, the man who left her alone that night, the man she used to love and broke her heart. _Oh My God… _was all she could think before passing out.


	3. The Truth About You

**AN: **Soooo…someone (my cousin) updated my iPod, and I lost all my Notes, where I had all my ideas for this written…good thing I have a great memory! Ha-ha. Thanks everyone for the alerts and reviews! I'm going to try and update a bit faster. No Finn today but I swear he will be on the next chapter. Once again, this is non-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_No, sadly Ryan Murphy isn't my dad. So I still down own Glee or its characters…

* * *

><p>Quinn saw Rachel passing out on her bed and immediately ran to her, pulling her on her lap<p>

-"SAM! Get here now! Bring some water!" she yelled, while shaking Rachel. Sam walked into the room with a glass of water, his eyes widening at the sight of his girlfriend shaking their unconscious friend. Suddenly they heard a "Wha…" and Rachel gasped for air.

-"Thank God! Rachel you scare me. Here have some water" The brunette looked at her blonde friend before taking the water Sam was offering.

-"What happen?" Sam asked, still confused about what was going on

-"I told her your stunt and she passed out" Quinn glared at him and he gulped, nodding slightly "Go to sleep Sam, make sure Beth and Clint are fine"

Once Sam was gone, Quinn allowed Rachel to lay back down on the bed; she changed into PJs she let her borrow and jumped in the bed with her

-"Rach are you okay? I want the true"

-"No, I'm not I don't wanna see him, I don't wanna talk to him, I don't want him here, he left Quinn, he broke my heart and right now I just hate him"

-"I get it, tomorrow is going to be a really long day. Get some sleep, Clint and Beth will be up before 8:30"

Rachel laughed and settle down on her bed, "Night Quinn". She heard a mumble and she knew Quinn was about to fall asleep. Deciding to follow her friend's suggestion, Rachel closed her eyes to try and sleep.

The next morning Rachel woke up to a pair of tiny hands on her cheeks

-"Rawchy wakey wakey" Clint whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead, followed by Beth

-"Morning kids, where is mommy?" she asked, allowing both children to join her in bed

-"Making breakfast, Sam went out early today, something about cancelling the hotel…" Beth replied. For being 7 years old, she was a pretty smart girl.

Quinn walked into the room with a tray on her hands "I really hope you didn't scare her" she said to her children before placing the tray next to Rachel on the bed. "Beth, take Clint to the studio, I left your breakfast there. Don't break anything and make sure he doesn't spill his juice"

-"Yes mommy" the little girl replied before leaving the room with her brother.

-"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked Rachel, knowing she was worried about having to meet Puck after all this months.

-"I'll be honest, I don't wanna see him, I'd rather go to Lima just so I won't see him"

-"Well I have something for you, it should help you get your mind away" Quinn replied, pulling a ticket from her jeans pocket

-"What's this?" Rachel asked, taking the piece of paper from her friend.

-"It's a VIP ticket for a football game, the Giants and Jets organized this game here in NY so they could see who they are hiring… its UCLA vs. OSU… Or Sam vs. Finn"

-"Finn?" Rachel's head snapped at the mention of her former boyfriend "He'll be there?"

-"Yes, so will Santana… remember he's the QB of OSU and Santana head cheerleader in UCLA…" Quinn smiled, seeing the dreaming look on Rachel's face. "We are meeting them for breakfast before the game"

-"When?" Rachel asked. "This Saturday and you better go because I am not planning on staying alone with both children for two hours!" Quinn replied, faking a horrified look.

-"Fine I'll go…now let me get ready before Sam gets here with _him_"

Once Quinn was out of the room Rachel decide to dress up. She walked to her closet and picked a pair of dark washed out maternity jean and a large red tank top, along with a pair of red flats. She pulled her hair up in a loose pony tail and made her way to the studio, where Quinn was sitting with both kids.

-"My daddy is coming to visit Rach! Can you believe it!" Beth smiled at her older sister; it was hard for Rachel to believe that she was Puck and Quinn's daughter. She was so different to them.

-"Yes sweetie I know, you mommy Quinn and Sam told me last night"

-"Is he staying with us? Please" Beth pouted, which earn a giggle from her mom and sister

-"No Beth, he won't stay here, but you can see him as much as you want"

Just as Rachel finished her sentence she heard the front door open. Glancing quickly at Quinn, she made her way to the living room, immediately locking eyes with _Him_.

-"Thanks for everything Samuel; I'll take it from here". Sam nodded and made his way to the studio, leaving the pair alone.

-"Rach I..." Puck started but couldn't finish.

-"No. I won't take any apologize Puck; I trusted you and you left me. I don't even know why you are here, after all, _you_ left that night" Rachel spat, trying to keep her temper in control for the two children down the hall.

-"I know and I'm sorry, but I didn't have other choice" Puck whispered, trying to make eye contact with her

-"Why did you left? Where did you go?" Rachel asked, sitting on the couch across the room.

-"It doesn't matter, I want to be here for you, for the babies" He replied, trying to step closer to her, but stopping as she glared at him.

-"Answer Puckerman… and I want the true" Rachel said through gritted teethes.

-"I…I was married Rachel… we were fighting so I came here I… went back to Columbus, with Sugar…my wife and our daughter Abbey" He replied, almost a whisper.

-"Awesome, just fucking awesome Puck! What the hell I was thinking!...I'm so stupid! I should have never believe in you! get out" Rachel yelled, and Puck knew their conversation was over.

-"Beth and the babies, you hate me but you can't keep them from me!" Puck shouted, right as Quinn and Sam stepped out of the studio.

-"Talk with Shelby and Quinn about Beth, but I want you away from me, away from _us! _What am I supposed to tell my sons? Sorry you don't have a dad because he's married to someone else and you were a drunken mistake? Not. Happening! Get out Puck!"

-"You can't keep them from me! But fine, I'll get out, see you on Saturday at the game" he yelled as he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

As soon as he left Quinn sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

-"Shhh Rach its okay…I'll make sure he doesn't bother you on Saturday, I can't believe him, what he did" she whispered to her friend "Sam? Would you make some tea for Rach?"

-"Sure…everything will be fine Rachel don't worry" Sam smiled at Rachel, as he walked towards the kitchen

-"You don't get it Quinn, he has a _Family_, I was just a mistake and now my boys have another sister they will never meet, how could he do it Quinn? To me, to his wife… his daughter!" Rachel sobbed, collapsing in Quinn's arms.

-"I am so sorry Rachel, you don't deserve this, but please you need to calm down, this isn't good for the babies or you, plus, if Beth and Clint hear you they'll want to know what's wrong and get worried about you"

-"You are right…I should calm down… I'm sorry"

-"Don't worry… Remember we are seeing Finn this weekend" Quinn smiled

-"And Santana…"

-"Rachel, do you really think I'm stupid? You still care about Finn, its obvious"

-"He won't like me anymore Quinn, I'm pregnant, with Puck's children"

-"So? He still likes you…I know it"

-"I hope you are right Q, I hope you are right"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>I'm not sure the NFL teams can organize those type of game between colleges but…this is fan fiction and anything can happen right? Haha R/R please, let me know what you think. Sorry this is kinda short-


	4. Breakfast Stories

Breakfast stories

**AN: **And here is Finn! Yaay! Gotta love Finchel!...Just to clear up something, Santana is Bi in this story. It works better for me here. Thanks for the alerts and reviews!, I appreciate them!. Once again, Non-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Still don't own Glee, or its characters….One day…One day…

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing at the door frame of her guess room, with Beth pressed against her and an amused smile on her face. Sam was out to pick up Finn and Santana at the airport while Quinn and Rachel were suppose to get both kids ready and meet them for breakfast.<p>

While Rachel didn't have problem on getting Beth ready, Clint was giving Quinn a hard time, and one could tell the blonde was about to give up.

-"Quinn? Let me get him ready, you go and pack everything we need for them" Rachel smiled, it was obvious that the little boy wasn't too keen of getting up before 7am.

-"Okay… if you actually get him ready, I'll baby sit whenever you visit in Lima or LA for the next 2 years…I give up… Beth? Baby lets pack our game stuff c'mon" Quinn stated, taking her daughters hand and walking outside of the room

-"Hello Clinton, you are being fuzzy today aren't you? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, sitting next to the child and picking his shirt and pants off the floor

-"Daddy gone…miss him" Clint pouted, looking at Rachel. She laughed, he was adorable just like Sam.

-"I know sweetie, but daddy is picking Finn and Santana so we can all eat breakfast together, then we get to see them play" she smiled

-"Aunty Tana here? Dress me Ray, wanna see Aunty Tana!" Clint shouted excitedly, lifting his arms so Rachel could put his shirt on.

After 5 minutes, Rachel was back on the living room with Clint perfectly dressed and his hair brushed, and Quinn was pretty much panicking.

-"Okay, Clint is ready, so is Beth. You are ready. Everything is packed and…Oh my God its 6:45am we should have left ten minutes ago! And I'm not ready!" Quinn shouted, running down the hallway towards the bathroom

-"Mommy always freaks out on game day. I think she's worry Sam might get hurt" Beth explained, looking at the amused face of her sister.

-"She does have a lot to handle on game day. What about you, Clint and I take everything to my car and then wait for your mommy there? I'll give you snacks" Both kids smiled and took Rachel's hand as she led them down to the buildings parking lot.

After 20 more minutes, Quinn was finally in the car getting ready to drive off. Checking the clock on the dashboard she read 7:07am

-"Dear Lord we are sooo late!" the blonde muttered, earning a giggle from Rachel and Beth.

-"Just so you know Quinn, this is a very, _very _expensive car, if you as much as scratch it, I'll kill you" Rachel smirked, turning as good as she could on her seat to give both children the snacks she promised.

-"Don't worry Rach, it will be fine. Now let's go!...Please text Sam, let him know we'll be late"

* * *

><p>Sam has been sitting in the airport for about 30mins waiting for Santana's flight to arrive. He checked his phone and saw that it was 6:50am. He groaned, he hated being up this early. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Finn handing him a cup of coffee. His flight arrived first, and was now joining him on his misery.<p>

-"Dude it's not that bad" Finn laughed, taking a sip from his cup

-"I am so killing Santana. Like she couldn't drive!" Sam complained. He knew it wasn't her fault. The flight was delayed in LA so he couldn't blame her.

Ignoring Finn, he reached for his phone once again as he saw he had a new text

"_We are a bit late. Clint was fuzzy and Quinn…Anyways_

_We are on our way. I'm sorry. –Rachel"_

He knew better than waking up his son before 7am, so he wasn't surprised to learn he was fuzzy. He laughed before replying

"Don't worry, we r l8 2. Satan's flight was delayed

Frankenteen is here tho. Cya at breakfast.-SE"

-"Who's that?" Finn asked, watching the large screen to see if Santana's flight arrived.

-"Rachel. They were running late. But since Santana isn't here, we'll be worst than them"

-"Wait…Rachel? As in Rachel Berry? She's going to the game?" Finn asked, dumbfolded. It's been 5 years since their senior year. They broke up right before the end of the year, after he had gotten a full ride to OSU and she was accepted in Julliard. He would never admit it but the break up hurt him, a lot. He still loves Rachel and has never stopped these past 5 years. Maybe the fact of being able to meet her again was a signal. He was having another chance.

He was brought back to reality by Sam shaking his arm, obviously annoyed at the fact that her ignore him

-"So much for listening. Look, there's Santana. Let help her so we can go eat I'm starving"

-"Sure let's go"

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were sitting at the tiny bistro where they were supposed to meet the boys and Santana. Rachel would never admit it, but she was anxious, it's been 5 years since the last time she saw Finn and couldn't help but feel light-headed at the thought of seeing him again. She knew Quinn was talking to her, but it was impossible for her to focus, knowing that she was minutes away from him.<p>

-"Rach? Rachel! Stop daydreaming you are practically drooling on you tea. They are here" the blonde stated, and Rachel immediately turned to see Sam and Finn jumping out of the car while Santana walked into the bistro, making a bee line towards them

-"Where is the little thief that stole my heart?" she questioned.

-"Aunty Tana!" Clint shouted, launching himself at the Latinas arms

-"Hi there my little boy! I missed you!" Santana smiled, kissing the kid on the forehead. Rachel smiled at the sight, it was obvious that Santana was attached to the Clint, but she wondered what had caused her change. Quinn sensed Rachel questions and smiled

-"She went through something pretty bad. Lets meet up with the boys and I'll tell you" Rachel nodded at Quinn and followed her towards the door, where Finn and Sam were walking in

-"Morning babe…Rach" Sam greeted, placing a kiss on Quinn's lips

-"Hey Sam…Finn…Long time no see" Rachel smiled shyly, somehow Finn always made her feel like she was back in her sophomore year at WMHS.

-"Hey Rach…how are you?" Finn could feel the knot on his stomach, she was pregnant, which means she was married. She moved on. But then he looked at her left hand and saw there wasn't any ring. That's odd.

-"I'm fine…Pregnant as you can tell…and to answer your questions, no, I am not married" Rachel laughed at his expression, he was in a mix of happiness and confusion that made him look like he was 3.

Finn couldn't help but smile, _I still have a chance_, he thought, but if she wasn't married, how did she got pregnant.

-"The same way Quinn did with Beth. Drunken mistake with Puck" she replied once again and Finn couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

-"So you still read my mind…Impressive Star…impressive"

-"Nope, your eyes can talk for you…I just learnt how to read what I saw in them" Rachel could help the butterflies on her stomach when he used his nickname for her, _Star_, she knew how she feels right now, she is in love, she loves him.

After the group joined Santana on the table, Rachel headed towards the bathroom, if there was one thing she hated about being pregnant was the continuous trip she has to make to the bathrooms, it was almost embarrassing. _Almost._

Quinn followed so she could finish her makeup, smiling at Rachel as she came out of the stool.

-"I remember how is like…they are playing soccer with your bladder" Quinn laughed

-"Nope, it's more like boxing, sometimes hurts…anyways… can you tell me what happen with Santana? She seems happy but…something is off" Rachel asked, leaking against the sink next to Quinn.

-"After the whole "Santittany" ended in our senior year. She moved to LA with me and Sam. She started in law school and met this guy, James. He was a sophomore in med school. Anyways…they had been dating for two years when Santana became pregnant. Everything seemed fine, they looked happy and all." Quinn paused, shaking her head to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. At this, Rachel knew something was awfully bad.

-"She gave birth to a baby boy, Jason Lopez, she convince him to let him take her last name since she's an only child and wanted her son to continue the Lopez name. She was so happy, he had black hair and bright blue eyes. He was just like her, but with his father's eyes. When Jason was two months, Santana woke up to find out he and James were missing, she thought he was just visiting his family so she didn't mind, but he didn't came back. She called him, his family and his friends but none one knew where he went" Quinn cried, and Rachel moved to hold her hand.

-"He never came back. Jason should be 3 and a half now. James disappeared and Santana hadn't seen her son since them. I know it kills her. And I guess that's the reason why she's so attached to Clint"

Rachel felt awful. No matter how mean Santana was back in high school, no mother deserves to have their children taken away, she wondered what would happen if Puck tried to take away her babies. _He wouldn't do that, is Noah. He's not that mean._ She reassured herself. She wish she could help her, and she knew someone that could.

-"Quinn…do you happen to know James's last name? Shelby's brother, Damian, is a detective, maybe he could do something for her"

Quinn nodded, whipping her tears away. "Richardson. James Richardson Jr. I think… this would mean soo much for Santana"

-"I know…let's get back before they start freaking out"

Both girls exited the room and took their places at the table, Quinn next to Sam, Rachel next to Finn and Santana with both kids at her side.

Once they were done eating, the made their way to the cars.

-"Rach? Wanna hang out? Its only 10:13 and I really wanna talk to you… catch up I guess" Finn asked, running his hand through his hair, something Rachel knew he did out of nervousness

-"Of course Finn, let's just swap cars. Clint's car seat is in my car. We could use the one Sam rented at the airport" Rachel smiled at him, taking his hand and pulling him towards the cars

-"I missed you" Finn whispered, giving Rachel his famous grin

-"Yeah, I missed you too" she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>There will be LOTS of Finchel fluffyness next chapter, AND Puckerman is back!... soo what do you think about Santana's story? Sad uh?...even i feel bad for her. I dont know when i'll be able to update. i have a surgery this thursday and God knows when i'll be fully awake & alert to write. Again, R&R, it makes me happy! ;D


	5. Puckerman's Ideas

**AN: **Hey everyone! I had my surgery yesterday, still recovering, stitches hurt a lot and i still cant talk. But i'm duing better. Here¡s another chapter. Hope you dont hate me! Again, this is non-beta'd.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**No, Ryan Murphy didnt came to my hospital room to give the amazing news that i own Glee, so yeah...The only thing i own here is the storyline!

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel had been driving around for about an hour, catching up and chatting a bit, when Rachel remembered that she had an appointment with her doctor today.<p>

-"Finn? I'm so sorry, I have an appointment today to check the babies, with all the drama I completely forgot…would…would you drive me there?" She asked. She knew that he didn't like doctors; he told her once that he felt awful with Quinn during her first ultrasound.

-"Rachel? I can hear you think… of course I'll drive you there, but you have to tell me where to go. I don't really know NY" he laughed, winking at her.

After driving for 20mins. The made it to the doctor's office. Rachel took Finn's hand and pulled him towards the building. Once in there, she walked towards the nurse.

-"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, I'm here for my appointment" she smiled. And Finn wondered how it would be if she was Rachel Hudson instead. He likes it, and he like it a lot.

-"Oh sure, Dr. Richardson will be here in a minute" the old lady answered. Finn wondered how old she was. Probably 50 or 60. She reminded him of his nana.

-"Once again Finn I am so sorry. This should be fast, I know you have to be on the stadium before 2pm" Rachel said.

Even thought she was worried about Finn being late to his team pre-game meeting, she couldn't help but think that this is how it was suppose to feel when you go with your husband to your appointments, and she immediately felt the urge to punch Puck for making her go through this alone. Sure, it takes two to make a baby, but if he would have been honest with her in the first place, this would have never happened. Not that she didn't love her babies thought. She would _kill_ to make sure they were safe.

-"Ms. Berry? You can come in" the old nurse announced, moving aside to allow Finn and Rachel walk in the office.

-"Rachel! Looking great… You know what you have to do…And you are?" Dr. Richardson nodded towards Finn.

-"Finn…Finn Hudson, he's a friend" Rachel replied, but she could tell her thought Finn was he babies daddy.

-"Well Finn I'm James Richardson, welcome to parenthood" the Dr smiled. Rachel was about to correct him but Finn beat her

-"Thanks can't wait to see them" Finn turned towards Rachel, who had a stunned look on her face and smiled. Sitting next to her on the bed.

Finn and Rachel were driving back to the stadium, where she would drop Finn before meeting up with Quinn.

-"Why did you do that?" Rachel asked, she still couldn't believe that Finn let her doctor assume he was the father

-"Do you really think he would believe us if we said I'm not? Plus… I don't mind at all" he gave her his lopsided grin and she swore her heart missed a beat. She was so caught in Finn and his words that she had forgotten at first about her doctor's name. And soon her eyes widened.

-"Finn? What was my doctor's name?" Rachel asked, she could feel the lump on her throat. _Could he…_

_-_"Seriously Rach?" he laughed, Rachel Berry never forgets anything "James Richardson or something…why" he asked

_Oh Dear Lord._ She thought. Was it possible that her doctor was Santana's ex? If he was, how could she confirm it? She couldn't just ask him out of the blue, he would suspect. _Time to call Uncle Damian I guess._

Once they reached the stadium, they both jumped out of the car

-"Would you like to go out with me tonight? Dinner or Movies you choose" Finn asked, taking Rachel's hands on hips and pulling her closer.

-"Surprise me… See you after the game" Rachel smirked, walking away from him towards the car.

-"Is that a yes?" Finn shouted, receiving wave as Rachel drove away. He could help but smile. He had a date with Rachel Berry, his one love.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into her apartment to find herself alone. She frowned. Quinn was supposed to be here. She walked to the fridge to find a note attached to it<p>

"_I took the kids to the zoo_

_I'll meet you at the stadium around 4:30 –Q"_

Rachel smiled and checked the clock on her kitchen, it read 2:45pm.

-"It seems I have a lot of time for myself"

She called Shelby and asked for her uncle's number. Luckily for her(And Santana) her uncle lived in NY and would start investigating Dr. James on Monday. Reading the hour on her phone, she saw it was 3:05pm. She decided to take a shower and dress up. Knowing it was a football game, she picked black maternity jeans with a loose bubble pink tank top, light pink flats and pulled her hair on a loose pony tail, leaving her makeup light.

She jumped on the car at 3:45pm, knowing it would give her enough time to get there and find Quinn. Right before she pulled out of the curb, she got a message

"_Cya at the game Rachel_

_Will spend some time with Beth and_

_We'll talk- Puckerone"_

Rachel groaned, she wanted a drama-free evening but that obviously wasn't happening. After parking her car at the stadium she made her way to the entrance, where she could see Quinn holding Beth's hand while carrying Clint

-"Hey guys!" she greeted, hugging the blonde girl as tight as she could

-"We are fine…here, Beth got you something" Quinn smiled, handing Rachel a shirt.

Rachel took in their outfits, Quinn and Clint were wearing a UCLA football shirt with the number 6 on it. But Beth was wearing an OSU one, with the number 5 on it. Rachel realized that her shirt was also from OSU and it had the same number as Beth's.

-"Thanks Beth, but why didn't you pick UCLA like your mommy and Clint?" she asked

-"Because Finny doesn't have anyone to cheer for him, Mommy roots for Sam, and so does Clint and Tana, I thought we could cheer Finny up" Beth answered, burring her face in her mother's side

-"That's fine Beth, don't be shy, you and I will be Finn's personal cheerleader… You like that?" the little girl nodded, taking her sister's hand as they made their way to the VIP area.

-"It feels like we are back in high school right?" Quinn asked, placing Clint on a chair so he could see what was happening.

-"Yes, it's kinda weird" Rachel admitted, running her finger through her sister's hair

-"Fabray, Berry…" the girls winced as they heard Puck's voice at the entrance

-"Daddy!" Beth squealed, launching herself at him

-"Hey princess…What do you have on?" He asked, frowning when he saw Rachel wearing the same shirt as his daughter

-"Its Finny's shirt, Ray and I are cheering for him so he won't be sad" the little girl explained, and Rachel could feel this was not gonna be good.

-"Baby? Go with your mommy I have to talk to Rachel for a bit" Puck ordered, watching as the little girl ran towards her mom.

Rachel walked to a corner of the room, making sure she was able to make eye contact with Quinn, just in case.

-"What do you want Puck?" She spat, maybe she was being harsh, but he did deserves it

-"Are you with Hudson?" he asked, well, demanded.

-"How's that your business Noah? It's my life and whoever I date it's none of your business"

-"You are carrying my children, it is my business" He spat, eyeing the shirt she was wearing. She knew it was wrong, but Rachel couldn't help herself

-"Yes, I am with Finn… You have a life in Columbus Noah, a wife and a daughter, go back to them"

-"You and those babies are my family too" He replied, trying to hold her hands, but she push them away.

-"No, I refuse to be the other woman Noah, besides, I have every right in the world to start a family, no matter who fathered my children"

-"Yeah but with Finn?" He asked, raising his voice

-"Yes, with Finn, now… I'm pretty sure Sugar doesn't know about me or the babies but she does knows about Beth, and I'm also sure she's the excuse you used to come here so go and spend time with your daughter and leave me alone

-"This isn't over Berry" he said in a menacing way

-"I'm pretty sure it is Puckerman" she replied, and with that she walked towards Quinn and the two Childs.

* * *

><p>Quinn could sense Rachel was mad, and that she needed to blow some steam so she turned to her oldest child<p>

-"Beth? Your daddy is here to spend some time with you…why do you go over to him?" The little girl smiled and ran towards her dad. She glanced at Clint as he played with other players Childs and walked towards Rachel.

-"You okay?" she asked, taking a cup of coffee and taking a sip from it

-"No, Puck pretty much wants me to be the _other_ and have a parallel family here in NY, but I refused"

-"Good, you deserve better than him" Quinn answered, smiling

-"But I lied to him, I told him I was with Finn now! How can I recover from that lie?" Rachel asked, exasperation obvious in her eyes.

-"Talk with Finn after the game. I'm sure he'll understand" was the entire blonde could tell her friend, and she hoped she was right.

OSU ended up winning 27-24 over UCLA, and much to Quinn's dismay, Sam got sacked in 3rd qtr and was out the rest of the game.

After doing the post-game interviews and talking to a few agents, Finn, Sam and Santana were back in the VIP lounge, where Quinn immediately launched herself at Sam

-"Babe are you okay? What happen?" She was scanning his face with her hands and Rachel couldn't help but laugh

-"I'm fine…slight commotion…. I'll be okay for the season" he smiled, kissing her slightly

-"Mommy and Daddy yuck" Clint stated, before launching himself at Santana, which caused the room to erupt in giggles while Quinn and Sam blushed madly

-"Told you! Sam would never beat me" Finn said, standing behind Rachel. She turned around and hugged him the best she could

-"Finn! You were right…Congratulations" she replied, stepping away from his embrace, not noticing Puck's glare from across the room

-"That's all I get? A hug? Don't I deserve a kiss?" Finn asked, pouting a little, which caused Rachel to laugh

-"Yes, Frankenteen deserves a kiss…" she said as she moving towards him once more time, stepping on her toes while placing a hand behind his neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

Finn smiled on the kiss as he deepened it a bit, wrapping his arms around her waist, she pulled away, her face flushed and he knew he needed to kiss her again. So he did, placing a hand on her neck, as he bent down to avoid squeezing her bump.

Santana, Sam and Quinn were smiling to themselves at the sight, but the smiled quickly faded as they saw Puck storm towards them, a maniac look on his face…

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Uh uh, here comes Puck!...I sont hate him, i truly like Puckleberry, but for this story...He's the mean one. Im working on a RP story about the cast but i'm not sure about with pairing. Mark/Lea? Mark/Dianna? Cory/Lea? Cory/Dianna? which one you prefer? Dont forget to R&R nad thanks again for all the alerts. they make me happy" :D


	6. True Colors

**AN:** I am so sorry this took so long! Between recovering from my surgery and my college my life is pretty hectic right now. No excuse i know!... Updating everyday will be impossible so i'll try to do it every week after the GLEE episodes. Which reminds me...Who saw The Purple Piano Project? I love it this season will be amazing! cant wait for I Am Unicorn... Again Non-Beta'd. If there's any mistake let me know.

**_DISCLAIMER_: **If i owned GLEE, Finchel would have never broken up, Beth would be with Quinn and Zizes...just no, i still dont own the show.

* * *

><p>-"Hands Off MY girl!" Puck shouted, pushing Finn towards a table while grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her to him. She winced at the force he was using<p>

-"She's not your girl Puckerman back off!" Finn yelled, standing up and walking towards them

-"She's pregnant! With my children! That makes her mine and OFF limits" Puck tightened his grip on Rachel's arm, who was actually crying out in pain.

Sam ran towards them and tried to hold Finn back, but Santana could tell Rachel was going to ended up hurt if she didn't stop this

-"Quinn? Take the kids out, I'm kicking Puckerman outta here" she told the blonde before storming towards the group

-"Puckerman! Sueltala la estas lastimando idiota!" she yelled, forcing Puck to let go of Rachel's arm. She turned towards Sam and Finn "Trouty Mouth let him go. Finnocence? Take Rachel away from here. This can't be healthy for her or the babies" He nodded, grabbing Rachel's purse and keys before dragging her towards the door. Once she was sure they were out of earshot, she turned to Puck.

-"Son Of A Bitch! You already ruined her life, leave her alone, you own her that!" she spat, slapping Puck on the chest

-"Listen Satan, those are my babies and none one is going to raise them but me. Got it?" He spat through gritted teeth

-"Listen up Puckerman, I've been called a Home wrecker many times before, and I could make sure to ruin your life and I'm sure you don't want that do you?" She smiled as he stood quiet "I have Sugar's number in speed-dial… Go and enjoy your daughter, and leave Rachel alone"

-"This isn't over…" Puck yelled as he started to make his way towards the door

-"Pierdete Puck!" she yelled, grabbing her bag and following Sam out.

* * *

><p>-"Rachel are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Finn asked, concerned, as they made their way to Rachel's car. He knew her, and he knew it was a bad sign when she wasn't talking.<p>

-"I'm okay…" she whispered, and he could tell she was about to start crying, so he did the only thing he knew it worked to make her feel better, he pulled her towards him and hugged her.

-"It's okay Rach, calm down everything will be fine…" he whispered in her ear.

After several minutes, Rachel was finally able to calm down and smiled at Finn, who held her during her meltdown

-"Where to Star?" he asked, earning a giggle from her, which was a relief.

-"Dinner…I'm starving!" she laughed, slapping his arm when he nudge her slightly.

-"How about…Dinner AND a musical…I know you love them" Finn asked, pulling out of the stadium's parking lot.

-"Only if I get ice-cream after that!"

-"Of course Rach…" he smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Rachel and Finn where sitting on a bench eating the ice-cream he promised her when he got a message

_-"Finnocence! Its 10:30pm! I kno u r getting it on_

_W/ Berry but I'd like 2 sleep in my comfy hotel room_

_P.S. Puckerman's here demanding to see her and he won't go_

_Until he does. HURRY! Ice Q probably txt Berry -San-Lo"_

Finn turned to see that Rachel was checking her phone too, probably reading Quinn's text

-"Seems like our lovely night its over" she said, obviously disappointed

-"Maybe, but there is always tomorrow. I'll leave next week when Malibu fam and Satan leaves for LA"

-"I guess you are right…let's get going" she smiled sadly.

The drive to Rachel's apartment was made in a comfortable silence, with them holding hands all the way. Once Finn pulled in front of the building he put the car on park and ran to help her out. They holded hands until they were at her front door

-"I need a favor from you" Finn started, playing with her finger, she just looked up at him curiously. "I need you to help me find an apartment here in NY". She gasped, why would he need an apartment here?

-"Wha-? Why?" she stuttered, and he couldn't help but laugh.

-"The NY Giants are hiring me, they talked to me and my agent, I'll be living here in NY too… can you help me?" he shot her his puppy dog eyes and she nodded with watery eyes, unable to speak

-"I want you to give us a try… we are not kids anymore Rachel… and I promise I'll be by your side… along with Quinn and Santana…right girls?" he shouted, laughing when they heard a loud thud behind the door

-"How did you…" she tried to ask, but she was laughing so hard she couldn't breath

-"Some people never change… So… we are back together?" he asked, taking her hands again. She stopped laughing and looked into his eyes… and all she could see was love

-"Finn are you sure? I mean…it's not only me, in three months I'll become a mother, to twins that are Puck's child…do you want that? Even if…"

-"Rachel… you are ranting… I know you come with the babies, and I want it, the full package, you, those babies and I could be a family if you want to, I know we just saw each other for the first time in 5 years but I love you…so what do you say?"

-"Yes… we are back on" she smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, once they parted Finn shouted

-"Santana! You can quit eavesdropping and come out, take the rental's keys, we are leaving!"

The door flew open and Santana rushed out of the apartment hugging Rachel goodbye and dragging Finn as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Once they were both gone she shut the door and turned to Quinn, whose face was red from trying to hold her laugh<p>

-"You Quinn Fabray are the most awful spy in the world!" she told her, dropping her keys in the bowl that sat in the kitchen

-"It was Santana's idea!" she argued "But I'm glad Finchel is on…Now…What about Puck?" she asked

-"What about him?" Rachel asked, making her way towards her room

-"He won't like that you are back with Finn… And he's still in the studio with Sam so you better go and talk to him; I put Beth and Clint to sleep around 9… I'll stay here but call me if you need me"

Rachel nodded and made her way towards her studio, finding both men sitting across each other.

-"Hey Sam!" She greeted, ignoring Puck's glare "Thanks for staying, I owe you"

-"No problem…I'll be with Quinn if you need me" and with that he left the room

-"Where the fuck you were?" Puck yelled, standing off the couch

."First, this is my HOUSE! And I'm the only one who yells, and wherever I was is none of your business"

-"Are you back with Finn?"

-"Yes, I am, and please, please let me have this Puck, you have your life, a wife with a daughter that loves you, a family, a job, everything. But I lost it all, no more Broadway, no husband, no family, nothing, I was left with nothing. Please let me have this Noah, I deserve it" she begged, she hated being in that position, but she had no choice

-"But you are also my family Rachel…. Those kids are as mine as Beth and Abbey, they are ours" He tried to convince her, but it wasn't working

-"Noah, I can't be the other woman, I don't deserve it, I'm worth more than that. They will always know you are their father, but please leave me alone"

-"You don't want to let me be there but you want _him _to be? Fine… wanna play house with Finn? Do it… but I'll be back…and I'll take those kids with me" He smirked, walking towards the door

-"No you wouldn't…" Rachel whispered, Was Noah really that mean?

-"Oh believe me Berry…I will" and with that he walked out of the room.

Rachel could feel the tears falling down her face but she didn't care, she waited until her front dorr shut closed and ran towards her room, launching herself at Quinn

-"H-he's taking them Quinn!" she cried, holding onto the blonde. Sam felt that he shouldn't be there and quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

-"What are you talking about? Who's taking what?" Quinn asked confused, she'd never seen Rachel so upset

-"Pu-Puck…He…He said he'll take them away from me…the babies… he can't Quinn they are my life!" Rachel choke out, crying even harder.

Quinn couldn't believe Puck was being so insensitive and mean, back in high school when she gave up Beth he had been so upset because he really wanted to be a dad. She told him that he was a good man and that at some point he would have his chance. When Shelby came back their senior year, she gave them both the chance to be in her life and when he married Sugar she thought that he was a changed man. Boy she was wrong.

She knew that Puck was possessive, especially with his children. When Shelby decided to get married he wasn't fond of the guy, sure Bruce was charming and wonderful with Beth but Puck tried to turn her against him. It didn't work but he always let Shelby know how he felt, and when Abigail was born he wouldn't let her out of his sight for more than 5 seconds. But he never showed this side of him. Not even when she tried to pass Beth as Finn's.

Quinn realized Rachel had fallen asleep in her arms and took the opportunity to text the only person she knew would help her out, Santana.

"_We have a problem Satan!_

_Puckerman threaten Rachel_

_He says he'll take the babies away -Q"_

"_Hell NO! I'll kill him first_

_How's Berry? -SanLo"_

"_Crushed, she cried 2 sleep_

_We NEED 2 do something -Q"_

"_I know… I might do a little trip _

_To Columbus… it's been a while_

_And I'm sure Sugar will love my visit –SanLo"_

"_You'll ruin his marriage! -Q"_

"_He ruined Rachel's life!_

_Plus, Sugar likes 2 talk about her life_

_Apparently Rachel isn't the only girl_

_Puck cheated on her with -SanLo"_

"_Sugar isn't nice but…Nevermind_

_No girl deserves a husband who cheats_

_When are u going to Columbus? -Q"_

"_Soon…I'll let u kno…gotta go _

_I'm going 2 a club bye Ice Q -SanLo"_

"_Careful Satan…Night –Q"_

Quinn checked the clock, 12:13am and sighed… She knew as soon as her and Sam were gone with the kids and Santana that Finn was going to be here…but she didn't knew if that was going to keep Puck away. Closing her eyes, she realized he last week in NYC was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Damn you Puckerman! you are a bastard!...Oh well...I'm still thinking about my RP story...Mark/Lea? Mark/Dianna? Lea/Cory? Lea/Mark? Lea/Darren? You tell me...Now that Lea broke up with Theo...my mind is in overdrive...i liked him tho...anyways, if you happen to have any idea for this story let me know! Please Read & Review!


	7. The Other One

**AN: **I know I said I was going to update after every new episode of _GLEE _but… my power went off and then my Wi-Fi connection didn't work so… I watched _I Am Unicorn _just now. worries, during the show's October break I'll keep updating. But anyways, here's another update. Enjoy. And this is non-beta'd

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Nope, I still don't own Glee or its characters, if I did, everyone would be a Junior and Lindsay would have a larger arc.

Rachel woke up the next morning to find Beth and Clint cuddling to her with tears in their eyes

-"Hey guys… what's wrong?" she asked, hugging them both

-"I'm scawed" Clint stated, wrapping his arms around Rachel's neck and snuggling to her. She turned towards Beth hoping to find an answer

-"Beth? Baby what's going on? Why are you so scared?"

-"Finny and aunty Tana came by this morning" the little girl said and Rachel frowned, she checked her clock and realized it was almost 10:30am, but she stopped think and listened to her sister.

-"Then aunty Tana and Sammy went to out to pick out someone and daddy showed up, and he started yelling at Finny and mommy sent us here" Beth finished, wrapping herself in Rachel's sheets.

-"Okay, Beth? Stay here with Clinton I'm going to talk with your daddy" she said, walking into her bathroom and putting an old WMHS hoddie that was Finn's and sweatpants. When she walked out she turned the TV on for the kids "Are you hungry?" Beth nodded "I'll get your mommy to bring breakfast, I'll be right back"

She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, making her way to the living room. As soon as she walked in, she spotted Finn and Puck arguing while Quinn was trying to get calm them down

-"Morning Quinn" she said, making her presence known, which caused both boys to stop their arguing "Beth and Clint are hungry, could you get them some breakfast while I speak with Finn and Puck?" she asked

-"Sure…" Quinn answered and pick up the tray that was lying in the kitchen's counter. She then stood beside Rachel and whispered "You okay?" She got a nod from the girl, so she smiled and walked towards the main room

Once Quinn was out of the living room Puck broke the silence

-"Berry? Get dressed, you, Beth and I are going out" he spat, glaring at Finn who's jaw clenched. Rachel saw this and made her way towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and smiling when she felt him relax. As on cue, the babies started kicking and she looked up to see Finn smiling down at her, obviously feeling them too.

-"I will not go with you anywhere Puck, and you can't just show up in my house whenever you want! If you wanna come call first don't show up unannounced!" she said angrily

-"So I can't visit my baby mama whenever I want but _he_ can? How's that fair Berry? I am the father I have every right to come!" Puck yelled, making his way towards Rachel but Finn pulled her behind him

-"I know you are the father Puck, but that doesn't give you the right to show up at my house and yell at my guest! And yes, Finn can come unannounced because he's my boyfriend!" Rachel stated, and she could tell Finn was smirking at Puck

-"NO! I will not let Hudson raise my children! Why everyone thinks he's better? First Quinn and now you! I won't let this happen again"

-"Puck you have your life with your wife and daughter, and I have the right to make my own with whoever I want, and that's Finn. Now, please leave my apartment before I call the police"

-"Enjoy this Hudson, cause I will make sure it doesn't last" Puck yelled before shutting the front door close.

Finn turned towards Rachel and she immediately buried her face in his chest, sobbing

-"Hey, it's okay, he won't ruin this, he can't. True love last forever. I love you Rach, and those babies too, even if they aren't mine. It was awesome when they started kicking"

Rachel looked up to him and wiped her tears, smiling slightly, and without thinking she blurted out "Move in with me". Her eyes widened when she realized what she said and laced a hand to her mouth while trying to walk away from Finn.

-"Hey! Hey don't go away… do you mean it?" Finn asked, wrapping his arms around her stomach, she just nodded.

-"But it's okay if you don't want to, I mean, I am pregnant, with someone else children, that someone is out to ruin my life, this apartment is away from the stadiu…"

-"Rach? You are ranting….I would love to move in with you" He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Just as their kiss started to get passionate, Sam, Santana and their guest appeared at the front door

-"T-rex don't eat the Jews, I need to see those kiddos!" Santana shouted, dropping on the loveseat

-"Good Morning Santana, Sam, and…" Rachel trailed off, watching the girl standing in front of her with a little girl asleep on her arms, probably around 2 years old.

Finn had a feeling this was going to be dramatic, and for some reason the girl seemed familiar to him

-"I'm Sugar Motta, this is Abbey… I'm Puck's wife"

Rachel hand went to her stomach immediately, her eyes wide in shock. Santana decide she would let them talk alone.

-"Okay bitches, we'll be at the studio. Sugar, you hurt Berry and I will end you!" she yelled as she pushed both men down the hall.

Rachel sat in her couch, speechless.

-"I know that Puck got you pregnant. And I know he wants to take your baby away from you. I won't let him" Sugar stated, plating a kiss on her daughter's forehead

-"I'm so sorry, about all this. I didn't know he was married, or that he had another child. I didn't know and I… I'm sorry"

-"It's okay… it's not the first time he cheats anyway… and I'm actually surprise Beth and Abbey don't have any more siblings" Sugar stated. Just then the little girl woke up. Rachel was able to look at her closely. She had thick raven hair, her face was just like Sugar's, but her nose and eyes were Puck. She was a gorgeous baby.

-"What are you having?" Sugar asked, pulling Rachel out of her trance

-"B-boys… they are twins" Rachel whispered. She was shocked, Sugar should be yelling at her, but yet, here she was, talking to her like she wasn't pregnant with her _husband's_ kids.

-"That's great!" she said sarcastically "Sorry…its just that… a boy has always been his dream and you are having two of them" Sugar smiled sadly. "We would have out boy but I ruined"

-"What happen?" Rachel asked

-"I got pregnant in our honeymoon. It was a boy. When I was 6 months pregnant I decide to drive back to Lima and visit my dad… I got in a car accident… The baby was born… I named him Nolan because it reminded me of Noah and because I wanted to call him something" tears started to spill out of Sugar's eyes, and Rachel could tell this was a painful story ."He didn't make it. He wasn't ready and couldn't make it. He blames me for Nolan's dead, he said the trip to Lima was a bad idea but I still went. Then we had Abbey but I know he's still hurting for Nolan"

Rachel was crying now. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her babies. She would die.

-"I'm sorry Sugar, I didn't know… I'm really sorry… and now I ruined your marriage… I'm truly sorry"

-"Don't be… If I'm honest, Puck's with me because my dad's probably paying him and because of Abbey. He doesn't love me. He loves Abbey." Sugar smiled sadly "Look, I'm not here to bash on you. None of this is your fault Rachel. But… I would love for Abbey to meet her brothers if you don't mind"

-"No, not at all, Abbey is welcome to see them whenever she wants, just like Beth"

-"Look, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you or the babies. He'll probably try to take you to court but he'll probably hire my brother as his lawyer and I'll make sure Brian helps you out" Sugar smiled "I'm leaving now, gotta go visit Brian, he lives here… Santana has my number, call if you need me and don't let Puck know that I'm here"

-"I won't…and Sugar? Thank you…"

-"No problem… I'll see you around Rachel" and with that Sugar left.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief when he phone started ringing

-"Hello?"

-"_Rachel! Its your Uncle Damian… how are those babies?"_

-"Fine, they are growing. What's going on is Shelby okay?

-"_Yes, she's fine. I'm calling because I have something for you_

-"Really? What is it?"

-_"Your Doctor? James Richardson? Is your friend's baby daddy"_

-"What!"

-"_Turns out he has a son, he introduces him as Jay Richardson but I got a hold of the inscription document from his daycare. The kids name is Jason Tyler Lopez. He's 3 and a half. Check your e-mail l send you a photo of him"_

_-"_Oh my God Uncle Damian! That's outstanding! Great news… I'll check my email right away! Thank you! I owe you"

-"_Don't worry sweetie, call me if you need anything"_

-"I will Thanks!"

Rachel hung up and smiled, knowing Santana was close to getting her child back

-"QUINN! Come over here and bring my laptop!" she yelled, and laughed when Finn showed first, Quinn behind him with her laptop in hand.

-"Are you okay? It's the baby okay?" Finn asked, placing his hands on Rachel's stomach

-"I'm fine, go back to my room, make sure Santana isn't corrupting Beth and that Clint hasn't killed his father

-"On it" he said before sprinting towards the room

-"Okay, spill… why do you need your laptop so bad?" Quinn asked, sitting besides Rachel.

She could see Rachel tapping away on her keyboard and the smiling as a photo showed on the screen.

-"Look at this kid, who you think he is?" Rachel whispered, turning the laptop towards the blonde.

Quinn stared at the kid on the screen. He seemed about 2 or 3. Had a shiny black hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was tanned And the smirk… it was familiar… it was like watching Santana's…

-"Oh my God Rach is that Jason?" Quinn whispered, looking at Rachel who nodded happily

-"My uncle called. Its confirmed, my OB/GYN is Santana's baby daddy. We have to do something to get him back… I think we should call the police so they could help but we need to make a plan" Rachel said. Shutting the laptop close as Sam stepped into the room

-"Don't worry ladies, I'm here to get some juice for the kids"

Once he was gone, Quinn smiled and turned towards Rachel's smiling

-"I got it! We just need help from the police, but my plan its perfect!"

-"Okay Q, I can tell you are excited… can you tell me?"

-"Nope… but it involves you, Finn, Clint, the park and a bowl of ice-cream"

-"What? Rachel asked dumbfolded

-"You just wait and see"….

**AN2: **Still thinking about the RP fic…anyways IAU was amazing and im absolutely in love with Beth… who, even if its weird, looks just like Dianna Agron…mhmmm…. Anyways, Read And Review!... let me know what you'll like to see in this story!


	8. Jason

**AN: **No excuse i know. I wont bother you with a long Author's Note. Sorry for the delay. I dont like this chapter that much but i totally love the next one! And then we'll have a Time Jump...Stay tuned.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own Glee, or It's characters.

* * *

><p>-"Rachel? Could you come over here?" Quinn called from the bathroom in Rachel's room.<p>

-"What? I'm feeding the kids!" the brunette yelled, smiling as Beth and Clint placed their tiny hands on her belly, feeling the twins as they kicked.

-"Leave Sam to it! C'mon hurry up!"

Rachel laughed and took both kids hand, pulling them towards her guest room

-"Sam? Could you watch them? Cause Quinn's been yelling at me for the past 15 minutes" Rachel said, watching as the footballer watched SportCenter, wincing when a replay of his sack appeared.

-"Uh sure…" He said, his eyes attached to the screen.

Once she made sure the kids were _safe _in the room, Rachel made her way towards hers.

-"I'm here Fabray… What's the matter?" She asked, watching as the blond typed away in her laptop

-"When is your next appointment? With James?"

-"Uh… tomorrow? Quinn what's going on?" Rachel asked, sitting on her bed and turning on the TV.

-"Awesome! Here…" Quinn handed the laptop to Rachel "That's the plan for tomorrow"

-"Quinn this is insane!"

-"I went to the police this morning, they are helping out. Just follow everything.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting on a table at the park, a smile plastered across her face as she watched Finn and Clint play catch. She couldn't believe Quinn's plan was working, she just hoped everything ended right.<p>

"_Rachel is simple! Set a play date with him, tell him Finn has an older son from a previous relationship and that you are raising him together. Make a story. Make Finn gain Jason's trust and then let the police do their thing! "_

-"Hi Rachel!" Jamesgreeted as he reached the table, placing Jason on the floor

-"Hi! Should I call you…"

-"James, right now I'm James, I'm not in my office" He said, turning towards his son "Jason? Why don't you go and play with Finn and his son?"

Rachel smiled as she saw the little kid running away. You could easily tell that he was Santana's son. He had the same skin color, hair, smile and most important, attitude. Especially when he started to pull at Finn's hair. You could say he was going _Lima Heights _on him.

-"Jason! Do not pull Finn's hair! Would you like his son to pull mine!" James asked, groaning as the kid just sent a glare and resumed the pulling "I swear he's more like his mother everyday"

-"Finn can handle it… Soo… where's Jason's mom? I though she would come" Rachel said, trying to sound casual

-"She's not with us."

-"Did she die?"

-"No" James laughed "Santana was the name. We met at college. She was pretty awesome laid. But then she got knocked up. So I waited for the baby to be born and took off with him. Haven't heard of her" He said casually, taking a gulp of water from his bottle, and Rachel seriously tried to hide the urge to punch the guy on the face.

-"You didn't love her?" She asked, even thought she knew the answer

-"Not at all, like I said, she was just an awesome laid" he then stood up "We have to go, but we could set another play date soon, seems he likes Finn and his kid"

Rachel turned and couldn't help but smile and Finn chased both kids around the park.

Once they packed everything up Rachel sat on the car with Clint, who was in one of the two car seats the set.

-"I'll be right back, stay here" Finn said, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

He walked over to James, who was holding a pissed off Jason.

-"Hey buddy, are you upset?" he asked, earning a glare for the toddler, _Yep, he's defiantly Santana's_, he thought.

-"Jason? Why don't you go with Finn and say goodbye to Rachel and Clint? I'll bring the car" James said, handing the kid to Finn.

As soon as James left to get his car, Finn ran towards their car, buckling the child in the spare car seat.

-"Now or never babe" He told Rachel as he walked back to meet up with James

-"Where's Jason?" He asked, while jumping out of his car

-"With Rachel, he's coming with us" Finn said smirking

-"He's my son you can't make those decisions!" He shouted, walking towards Finn but stopped by a police officer

-"What the fuck!" He yelled "Who are you!"

-"I'm Santana's friend. Hope you enjoyed your time with Jay because you will never see him again!" Finn spat.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were finally on their way back home. After a long evening of interrogating, and a meeting with Social Services, they were finally able to leave the police station. Rachel handed a recording device she had hidden in her coat to the police, where you could hear James confession of kidnapping Jason, and felt a relief when she was told that neither James not his family could get close to Jason or his mom for the rest of his life.<p>

Once the reached their department, both of them holding the sleeping kids, Rachel sighed.

-"Could you spend the night? I truly don't feel like staying alone tonight"

-"Sure, let's get in, Quinn must be panicking"

And Finn was right, the blonde was pacing in the living room, a hand pressed to her forehead as she murmured stuff to herself.

-"You know? If you keep pacing you'll screw up my beautiful wooden floor" Rachel said, placing the sleeping Jason on the couch.

-"Dear God! Where have you been? I've called you like a million times!" She said, picking her son out of Finn's arms

-"Whatever Q,… Is Santana here?" Finn asked, walking towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water

-"No, but she's coming tomorrow morning…Soo… how did it go?"

-"James will be in jail for a long time… but he doesn't matter, what matters is that we have Jason with us and that Santana will be able to see her son again" Rachel said, sitting on the couch and pulling the little kid on her lap.

-"Where's Beth?" she asked

-"On the twin's room, apparently she doesn't like Sam's snoring" Quinn laughed.

-"I'm not surprise" Rachel smiled "Would you mind having Clint to sleep with you and Sam? I might need Beth's old crib for Jason"

-"Not at all. I'll put Clint to bed and… Finn? You can follow me and bring the crib out" The blonde said, making her way towards _her_ room with her son on her arms and Finn trailing behind her.

Rachel took the opportunity to walk into her room, placing the sleeping kid on her bed.

-"Momma" Jason muttered, looking at Rachel

-"No pretty boy, I'm not your momma, I'm aunty Rachel, but momma will be here tomorrow morning" She said, "Okay?". Jason nodded and drifted back to sleep. Taking advantage of that, she changed into some PJ's and put one of Clint's on Jason, they were big on him but she didn't have any clothes for a 3-yr-old_ boy_.

As she was about to get into her bathroom to brush her teeth Finn walked in with the crib, placing it on a side of the bed and the laying Jay in it.

-"To think that in 3 months, we'll be placing the twins in their basinets in this same room" He said and Rachel froze. Sure she asked him to move in with her, but she never really understood what that meant until now.

-"We should sleep babe, tomorrow will be a very emotional day and you need all the rest you can get" Finn told her, as he stripped down to his boxers, then put on some shorts and jumped on her bed. She excused herself to the bathroom and then came out and jumped on the bed with him.

-"If Noah does this to me I'll die… I don't know how Santana was able to cope" she said softly

-"You mean taking the babies?" she nodded "I won't let that happen, he'll have to kill me before he takes them away from you" Finn said placing a soft kiss on her cheek, and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Finn woke up to someone shaking his arm. Beth.<p>

-"Hey Kiddo, what's going on?" he said sitting up, trying to not to wake up Rachel, who was next to him.

-"Aunty Tana's been knocking on the door for like half an hour, and there is a kid in that crib that won't stop crying" Beth said, pointing to Jason who, in fact, was sitting in the crib crying

-"Okay, I'll take care of the kid and aunty Tana, why don't you stay here with your sister?" Beth nodded and hopped on the bed, snuggling next to her sister in the sheets.

Finn walked towards the crib and took Jason out as he stretched his arms out for him.

-"You hungry buddy?" he asked, earning a nod from the toddler.

-"Well…I'll make you some breakfast…let go get mommy"

-"Momma?"

-"Yes, momma is here and she's mad at me for not opening the door" Finn sighed and Jason laughed. They walked towards the door, where he could hear Santana yelling in Spanish, probably cussing

-"Morning Satan…" He said

-"FINALLY! I thought you'd never open! What the he…" she started, but stopped realizing Finn was just in his shorts "I do NOT need to know what you did with Berry last night!" she said, walking past him and into the kitchen to start making some coffee.

-"Who's the kid?" she said, eyeing Jason who was looking at her with a fascinated smile.

-"This is Jason… Your son"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Uhmm... I wonder how Santana will take the news. Again sorry for the delay. I'm a bit busy with life. Now about the RP fic... i'll start it as soon as i get my ideas in order. It will be Monchele... i'm also thinking about a Puckleberry... later on... Read And Review!


	9. Santana and the Devil

**AN: **No excuse i know. But i'm a motorsports fan(what? girls like racing too) and Dan Wheldon's death had me at a deep funk. And it caused a slight writer's block. Which the new Pot O' Gold promos got me out! Gotta LOVE Blaine Anderson and Jelous!Santana hahaha. Non beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Still dont own GLEE. -sighs-

On with the story.

* * *

><p>-"Santana?" Finn asked, watching with amused as the Latina's mouth opened and closed several time.<p>

-"Finn? I'm hungwy" Jason whined, snuggling to his neck. At the boy's words, Santana turned around and started setting up everything to make breakfast

-"Seems like mommy is cooking for us" Finn whispered, closing the door and walking towards the kitchen

-"Is she mommy?" Jason asked, Finn nodded. The kid jumped out of Finn's grasp and ran towards his mom, wrapping his tiny arms around her legs

-"No cry mommy" he whispered, and Santana lost it, kneeling in front of her son, wrapping her arms around him, pulling his body to her and kissing his face all over

-"My baby… I missed you so bad, I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you so much baby" Santana cried.

Finn decided that she needed some time alone with her son so he walked back into Rachel's room, finding her typing away on her phone as Beth sleep next to her.

-"Santana's here, she's with Jason… And I think she just had a meltdown" he whispered as he kneeled next to her, placing a kiss on her lips before doing the same to her belly.

-"Well… can you really blame her?" Rachel said running her fingers through his hair.

-"Gotta go wake up Q and Sam, we are all leaving in three hours… I'll be back in two weeks" Finn said sadly, getting up.

-"Do you really have to go?"

-"Gotta talk with OSU baby, plus, I need to pack all of my stuff and bring them here. I don't even wanna know what would happen if I left my mom and Kurt do it" He said smiling

-"Babe Carole is not that bad… Now Kurt…" Rachel laughed, waking up Beth "I'm sorry sweetie, didn't mean to wake you… But you do have to get ready you are going back to LA" Rachel said, pulling the covers off the girl.

-"Nuh uh, if I leave I'll miss their babies birth."

-"Don't be silly, the wont be here for another 3 months, by them it should be winter break and your mommy will bring you"

-"Fine…" Beth said, hugging her sister. Just them someone knocked on the door, that opened to reveal Santana holding a sleeping Jason

-"Breakfast's ready… Beth go get your brother" Santana ordered, smiling at the little girl who ran out of the room

-"Rachel…"

-"No. I know you owe me big time for this. But I know how you can pay me back" Rachel said, patting the bed so Santana could lay Jason

-"I don't think I'll be able to pay you but what is it?"

-"Be one of the Godmothers… You and Quinn… what do you say?"

-"Are you serious?" Santana shouted, causing Jason to stir.

-"Calm down! Yes I am serious. I'm asking Quinn later"

-"Okay…I'll do it…" Santana said, before bursting in tears . -"San, what's wrong?" Rachel asked trying to calm down her friend.

-"How am I suppose to look after him!" She said pointing at Jason "I've never been with him since he was two months! I don't know what's his favorite food or color, his sleeping routing, favorite TV show…. Rachel I know _nothing _about my son… what if he hates me?" she sobbed, looking at her son sadly.

-"San? Santana look at me" Rachel asked, and waited to make eye contact with her "You'll be fine, he'll let you know what he likes don't worry. Yes, you missed 3 years of his life but now he'll be with you forever. You helped Quinn with Clinton, you'll know what to do. I'm sure Jason will be just fine with his mommy" Rachel smiled

-"So… I guess Barbie and Ken will have to help me"

-"Help you on what?" Quinn Said, standing by the door

-"To raise my son… Trouty Mouth is not _that _good of parent material but he could do"

-"Hey! I've raise Clint just fine Satan!" Sam shouted from the kitchen

-"Really babe? And why's that Clint pulls your hair like you were another 4 year old like him?" Quinn teased, smirking at Sam's expression

-"Nevermind…" he said returning to talk to Finn while feeding Clint his breakfast

-"I'll help you San" Quinn said "And I call dibs on Godmother Rach!"

-"You are sharing with Santana. One baby each. Finn could pick the Godfathers" Rachel said while running her hands through Jason's hair

-"I don't think so" Santana laughed "He'll probably pick Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine and that would count as having two Godmothers… Poor babies!"

-"Santana!" Rachel said, laughing "I have two gay dads, thank you very much! Plus… You are one to talk…Bicurious!"

-"Hey! I won't deny that… I'm just saying that you should trick him to pick the godfather _you_ want… but making it look like if they were his choice"

-"You'll never change" Quinn said walking out of the room

-"That's why you love me!" Santana yelled at her. 

* * *

><p>Rachel was doing some shopping online when the doorbell rang. She knew there was no way Finn or the girls were back since their flights to LAOhio left an hour ago (They didn't let her drive them. Fine). And she wasn't expecting anyone.

She jumped out of her bed and made her way to the door and opened without checking the peephole, surprised to find Puck standing on the hallway

-"S'up baby mama… can I come in?" He asked smirking at her

-"Actually, no. I was busy, comeback later" she tried shutting the door but he stopped her

-"No you are not. Finn left, and so did Satan and The Blondies. We are talking. Now" He said, pushing her towards the apartment and shutting the door.

-"What do you want Puck? I'm tired, the babies are tired and I just want to sleep" she tried again. She was in no mood for him.

-"Not a chance. If you aren't tired for _Finn_ you can't be tired for me. After all, I am the babies daddy"

-"What do you want?" she asked, frustrated

-"Simple. You, me and my boys. Back to Lima. My Ma left me my old house since she moved with the brat to a new one. We could be a family Rachel!" He said, smiling like it was the best plan in the world

-"No." She said and he looked confused "I am not moving with you. Not now, not ever"

-"But Rachel… we are a fa…"

-"We are not a family Noah!" she spat, getting angrier by the moment "_You_ have a family, with _Sugar_! You have a house and a daughter with her, I don't want to be with you! I don't love you! That night was a mistake. You never cared, you left and never call me back. You didn't left a note or anything! I am raising them by myself." Rachel yelled, angry tears running down her face.

-"You have no idea how much I've wanted a baby boy Rach. A son to continue my family name. To play catch with, to play with cars. I am getting two with you. And I want them. With or without you" He said standing off the couch"

-"What do you mean with that?"

-"I'm going to ask full custody of them when they are born. And I'll make sure you _never_ see them again. Ever" With that, Puck walked out of the apartment, shutting the door closed.

Rachel stared at the door, shocked. She could hear heart wrenching sobs and it took her a minute to realize that they were hers. She ran to her room, as fast as she could with her belly and called the one person she knew would calm her down.

-"Hello?"

-"Finn… You gotta stop him…p-please just s-stop him!" she sobbed on the phone, and Finn was getting worried by the minute. He was at Columbus with Santana and Jason getting ready to drive back to Lima.

-"Baby? What's going on? Did someone hurt you?" he asked panicked.

-"Its P-Puck… he wants f-full c-custody Finn… He wants to take them away!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>It's short, i know. Working on the new chapter that i'll post after POG. Damian is a cutie! hahaha... So... Next fic will be a Touring!Monchele... And then i might write a Puckleberry...Or Fabang (I ship them alright?) lol.

I never mentioned that i'm foreign right?. Well, i am, so my english is not perfect. Any obvious mistake let me know to fix it. Dot forget to read and review!


	10. It's not THAT easy

**AN: **I Know, i went M.I.A. but i have many things going on with my life. From now on i wont say i'll update in a especific day. Just when i can. I planned on adding this chapter on Sunday but my grampa passed away on Saturday and it's been a chaos. So i apologize.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Nope, i'm still waiting to win the lottery and buy GLEE's right...Meanwhile let's give credit to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

* * *

><p>-"Shit…" Finn muttered. He knew Puck would do something. But he didn't thought he'd go that far.<p>

-"You gotta help me Finn" she sobbed

-"Rachel? Listen… I'll get on the first plane back to NY right now. Stay in there and don't let him in again. I'll get my mom to send my stuff. I love you" with that he hung up and turned to face Santana.

-"Satan… Puck wants full custody. I have to go back" He said, grabbing his hand bag.

-"Son of a… Go ahead Frankenteen… I have to call Sugar"

Finn pulled some papers out of the bag and handed them to Santana "I need you to drop this by OSU. I know this is a family trip, but please. I have to go back"

-"Sure. I'll shove those papers down the OSU coach if I need to. Get going"

-"Bye Satan…" he said hugging her "Lil' J" he smiled at the kid, ruffling his hair before walking away.

-"Finny" Jason said pointing in the direction Finn left. "Yes baby, Uncle Finny is going back to NY… but we are going to see your Grandma!" Santana smiled as the boy clasped his hands together happily.

-"Nana!" he shouted, smiling at his mom.

Santana knew she needed to pay Rachel after she got her son back. And she knew that this was the perfect opportunity. She was a lawyer (A pretty awesome one thank you very much) but family cases were not her thing. She was way too much of a bitch for those. And after losing Jason, she went after people like James.

She knew she couldn't help Rachel alone, but she defiantly knew who would. Smiling she pulled out her phone and dialed a number she hadn't call to in a while

-"Hello?"

-"Hi there Mattlover…"

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting in her room, she had been crying most part of the evening and now it was 7:34pm and she had yet to eat. Even if she didn't want to she knew that starving herself would not be good for the babies.<p>

Slowly she made her way to the kitchen and made herself some vegan grilled cheese. She decided to check her phone, reading the new messages she got.

"_-Made it to LA. Shelby picked us. Already miss you._

_Beth says hi –Q"_

"Just got to my mom's house. Jay is fine.

Finnocence on his way –SanLo"

"_On my way there baby. Love you-Finn"_

Rachel smiled, she knew Finn was about to arrive. Just as she placed her plate on the sink she heard her doorbell. Finn had a key so she knew very well who it might be

-"Rachel! I know you are in there! I brought my lawyer. We need to talk!" Puck yelled from the hallway and Rachel could fell the tears swelling in her eyes again.

She started making her way towards her room when she heard his voice

-"_What are you doing here Puck?" Finn asked angrily _

_-"I came here to talk with my baby mama. What are _you _doing here? Puck spat, standing in front of Finn, arms crossed over his chest_

_-"I live here, we are getting married. This is OUR house so you better leave. NOW!"_

_-"What!... No. I won't let you raise my children Finn! Why's that everyone always choose you? Quinn and Beth, now Rachel and you want you take my kids? No gonna happen!"_

_-"Leave Puck. If you as much and step a foot in here I'll get a restraining order!"_

Rachel heard the front door close forcefully, and heavy footsteps walking down the hallway, that stopped right in front of her door.

-"Rachel?" Finn asked, opening the door and stepping inside. He wasn't able to close the door when a sobbing Rachel landed in his arms. "Shhh… It's okay. He's gone babe… he's not going to take them, I won't let him"

-"H-He brought a l-lawyer Finn! A-A lawyer"

-"I know but we have Santana. She's one scary bitch. And she knows more about Puck than we would like to" he smiled when Rachel giggled. "We'll be fine…"

After some moments, Rachel stepped away from Finn and looked at him in the eyes

-"Did you mean it?" She chuckled at his dumbfolded expression "Us. Getting married… Did you mean it?"

She knew she was pushing her luck. It was probably something he said in the heat of the moment. Just to get Puck to leave. But she couldn't help herself. She needed to know if she was in for another heartbreak.

-"Yes, I mean it… well… I need to get the ring and all but… yeah… I mean it. You, the babies, and me. A family."

Rachel knew she had the stupidest smiled plastered in her face but she couldn't care less. He wanted her, them. A family. Something she thought she'd never have. After all… No guy would date her willingly. Especially if it means raising two kids that weren't theirs.

-"I love you" she said, pulling him down for a kiss, smiling as she felt the babies kick. "They know their daddy"

-"Of course they do… Hey boys!" he said to her belly, rubbing it. "I should call Santana… I asked her to take my papers to OSU and I'm afraid that she might forgot"

They laughed and lay down on Rachel's bed. Rachel dialed Santana's phone as Finn wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Just so you know… I can only sleep on my sides, so if you want to cuddle, we'll have to spoon" she said. "No Problema" Finn said, and laughed when he hear Santana yell through the phone's speaker

-_"I swear you are a disgrace Finn! No Problema? The fuck is that? Where did you learn… you know what? I won't waste my time in you… How is my godchild and his sibling?"_

_-_"I'm fine Santana thanks for asking!" Rachel said sarcastically, before laughing again. And Finn couldn't deny it. He loved when she smiled.

-"They are fine. Started kicking just as Finn walked in… you have no idea how much I wish they were Finns"

-"_Yeah… Look, I talked to Sugar. If he takes you to court she'll testify against him. And I called Matt to help you"_

_-_"Wait…as in Rutherford? Matt from Glee Club?" Finn asked, he hadn't hear from him since he moved

-"_Do we know another Matt?… Don't answer that… And yes, as in Rutherford. He's a lawyer too. And family cases are his thing. I rather send murders to jail… anyways he lives there in NY and will be your lawyer. I'm going over to NY next week and we can all meet up"_

_-_"Thank you Santana… but, should you go back to LA… what about college?" Rachel said. _Leave it to Berry to worry about my grades, _Santana though

-_"It's all good. I already have my title. Don't worry about me"_

-"How's Jason? Did your grandma took it well?" Finn asked

_-"Finn… I came to see my parents not my grandma. She still hates the fact that I'm Bi you know… I gotta go… I want to visit Artie and Brittany, heard she's pregnant too. Anyways… I'll call you tomorrow…Bye baby boo… and sibling"_

-"Bye Santana…thanks for everything. Love you" Rachel said before ending the call

-"You do realize she ignored us? She said goodbye to the babies, not us!" Finn laughed.

-"Wait until they are born… I can't believe they'll be here in less than 3 months" Rachel beamed, but the frowned "Finn! The nursery is not ready! Oh my god… we are shopping tomorrow! I can't believe I only have their cribs" she muttered the last part to herself, but Finn heard her and chuckled.

-"Calm down babe… Tomorrow we'll take a look to those cribs and then we'll go shopping… Goodnight Rach" he said kissing her lips "And goodbye babies… daddy love you" he then place two kisses on Rachel's belly and laid back down, hugging her

-"I love you Finn" she muttered against his shoulder

-"I love you too, never stopped" he said before falling asleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Fluffyness at the end. And the next chapter will be even more fluffy...Finn doing baby shopping? Cutess thing in the world. Now... about my new fics. The Monchele one has already 3 chapters, working on a name. I was going to do a Puckleberry but after watching Pot O' Gold i got inspired to write a Fabrevans, which Chapter 1 is almost done.

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Keep doing it, makes me want to write. Any idea you have, let me know


	11. My Mom's A Star

**AN:** I made a few changes in the previous chapter. In Santana`s family visit. I decide to make her follow at least her grandma's storyline from the show. Remember in this story, Santana is Bi.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_If i owned GLEE, Quinn wouldn't have gone all Wanky-Crazy-Loco.

* * *

><p>-"Oh My…" Finn said as he walked into the baby store. Rachel was beaming next to him, talking a mile per hour about how each baby needed his own color so they wouldn't confuse them, and all of the other stuff, but he focused his attention on the toys department. While Rachel took off with one of the sales ladies, he sneaked into the section, smiling as he saw all of the toys around him<p>

-"Boy or Girl?" Girls asked. Callie according to her tag

-"Boys… they are twins… the mommy is driving that woman crazy right now" he said smiling, pointing at Rachel who seemed very focused on choosing a color for each baby

-"I see… I'll be over there if you need anything" the girl said and walked off. He saw soo many things he didn't knew where to start.

He walked around the different aisle of the toys department until he found a couple of NYG fluffy footballs. The kind the babies could use as a pillow, he pick them and put them in the little shopping cart he was pushing around. After picking a few other toys he made his way to the clothes.

He knew two things. Over his dead body Kurt would let him (or Rachel) dress the babies like he used to dress back in high school. Hell, he would design the babies outfit if they let him (which he _knew _he would). And two, whatever he got for the babies, everything had to be unique.

He started walking down the aisles when something caught his attention. He stopped and picked the onesies, one blue and the other red, and the only ones left. The script and print they had on made him smile. He knew Rachel would love them; he just needed to convince her to use those colors with the kids, so he called the sales lady.

-"Callie right?" She nodded "Look, I found this onesies, they are the only one left and I really, really want them. Do you think you could keep them with you while I convince my wife to use blue and grey as their color?" he asked hopefully, he could see Rachel walking though the cribs

-"Sure, I'll keep them for a while" She smiled again before walking away with both onesies in her hands.

Once she left, he walked over to Rachel

-"Find something for the babies?" she asked while looking at the cribs

-"Yeah… A couple of fluffy NYG footballs. Don't worry, the can use it as pillows!" He replied, smiling, but it quickly faded when he saw tears in her eyes

-"Rach? Babe what's wrong?" he cupped her face and made her look at him

-"I can't afford them Finn! The cribs… I want these" She said pointing at the dark wood crib next to her "But I can't… and I need two! And I can't even pick a color… I'm an awful mother!" she sobbed and Finn chuckled. Drama Queen Rachel.

-"You want these cribs?" He asked and she nodded "Then we'll get them. The cribs, the rocking chair, everything the babies room needs, we'll get it. I'll pay for them. Babe just because you can't choose something doesn't mean you are a bad mom. You'll be fine" he reassured

-"No. No Finn you can't. They are too expensive and… No!"  
>-"Rachel. I'll be raising them as my own. I'll be their dad, and it's my job to make sure that you and the babies have everything they want. And don't bring the whole Puckerman deal. He's the father not the Dad." Finn ranted, a bit pissed off.<p>

-"Fine..." she said after a moment "You can pay for that… but I'll pay the bedding, sheets, towels and everything else…"

-"Fine babe… About the colors… what about Blue and Grey?" He asked, picking a couple of towels and placing them in her hands "We could work so many themes with those colors…"

-"Okay…" Rachel smiled, hugging him. "As long as we pick a musical theme"

-"Fine babe…" He said kissing her "Let's go we gotta pick Satan from the airport"

-"Wait… I thought she was coming in a week?"

-"Nope… she called this morning, she's on her way. Tell the sales lady what you want I need to pick something from the babies clothes" He said, kissing her forehead

-"Okay…" she said and took off. Taking advantage, he looked for Callie and picked up the onesies and sneaked to pay for them before hiding them in his hoddie's pockets. They were _that _tiny.

Once they paid for everything, Finn set up the car seat from Rachel's car, so Santana could strap Jason on their way home from the airport.

-"You know… If Santana and Quinn keep showing up whenever they want, I'll get used to having them around and when the babies arrive, and we find ourselves alone I'll be a mess" Rachel whined, sitting on the passenger's seat, laughing as Finn had to push his seat all the way to the back.

-"One, we need a new car. Not a Van, but we need a bigger car. And two, you and I will be fine, plus, I'm sure your dads, Shelby and my mom will help us if we need anything. Satan and Q have a lot of things going on with their lives" Finn replied, starting the car and walking out of the store's parking lot.

-"Could you please stop calling Santana like that? I don't want our son to think his aunt's name is Satan" Rachel huffed, and Finn couldn't help the huge grin that spread on his face, that didn't went unnoticed by Rachel

-"What? What did I said?" she asked, confused.

-"You said _our son_." He pointed out and Rachel smiled too, rubbing her belly

-"Well… you said they were yours…" she smirked "Unless you are not up for the challenge"

-"I am ready for this!" he said, eyes on the road. "I got something for the babies… they are in my hoddie's pockets. I f you can get them" he said, turning into the airport's parking lot.

Rachel pulled the two plastic bags and opened one, pulling out a blue onesie that read "_My Mom's Star!" _ In white letters and had a big gold star in the background, pulling out the other, she saw that it said the same.

-"Finn…" she said, unable to speak, she turned in her seat as much as she could and planted a kiss on his lips "I love them… we love you" she kissed him again, smiling as she felt the babies kick.

-"I see that!" He laughed, "But let's get going or Satan" He stopped as Rachel glared at him "Santana… let get going before Santana goes "Lima Heights" on us!"

-"No need" they both turned to see Santana pulling her backs as she carried Jason towards the car "I saw you guys drive in so I decide to come and catch you" she sighed in relief as Finn placed her bag on the trunk and took Jason from her arms "He's heavy… I didn't hold him for three years, and he's heavier than Clint"

-"Of course he is, he's a year older. By the way, you have a new rule. No name calling or cussing once the babies are born, so start practicing now, I don't want my sons to think that their uncle's names is Trouty Mouth or Ken, or that their aunts are Blondie and Satan. And no calling Finn any names, at all. Dad is what he is, not Frankenteen" Rachel said in a breath, and Santana couldn't help the laugh

-"Seriously Berry? If one of those kids is going to be my godson, he better be as badass as me!"

-"SANTANA!" Rachel scolded "I really hope you don't talk to your son like that"

-"I don't. I taught him the words on Spanish!" she smirked, winking at Finn as Rachel let an annoyed huff.

-"I hate you" she muttered, turning to look outside her window

-"No you don't, and you know it!" Santana sang, kissing her son's forehead as Finn buckled him "Let go Frankenteen! I'm tired!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Sorry for the delay. Here's something for all of you. One ND member will make an appereance when the babies are born, but you can choose who will it be. The options are Kurt, Blaine, or Brittany. You guys choose. And is just 1 of them.

The Monchele Fic will be up once i'm done with this(It only has like 4-5 chapters left) so look out for it.

R&R please! It makes me happy! ;D


	12. I know Her

**AN: **OMG, Guys i'm really sorry i havent update. Happy New Year!... I had a big writters blog and holidays, school and stuff got in the way... This is fluff... Next Charpter will bring DRAMA! muahahaha! Enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I DO NOT OWN GLEE, COPYRIGHT GOES TO RYAN MURPHY AND FOX._

* * *

><p>-"Rachel?" Finn said quitely in her ear "Rach, wake up… i have practice and you are going with Santana to meet Matt… Rach!" he whispered, then laughed when she just pulled the covers closer to her. "Well… I'll get Santana to wake you"<p>

-"NO!" Rachel yelled, her eyes shooting open "I'm up… hold up" she said as she tried to get up, holding onto Finn's shoulder as leverage.

-"I knew that would work! I gotta go babe but get ready. I left breakfast made for you and Jay is sleeping in the guess room's bed. You just have to make sure he doesn't fall. Santana should be here any moment. She took your car by the way" Finn smiled, kissing her on the forehead and walking out of the room.

Rachel stretched and jumped out of bed, walking to the kitchen to find pancakes and French toasts in the counter, with a fresh salad fruit and chocolate syrup, attached to it was a note -_"If you try to feed my son you vegan crap, I will end you! Love -Santana" _and she had to laugh. Leave it to her to be the aunt who will sneak meat to her babies once they are born.

-"Ray… momma?" a tiny voice asked and she turned around to see Jason standing next to her, rubbing his eyes

-"She'll be back soon. Do you wanna eat?" the boy nodded "Alright, here we have some pancakes for you, and chocolate syrup" she placed them in front of the child and sat next to him eating her toast

-"Berry, my son better be eating pancakes!" Santana shouted from the door

-"Mommy!" Jason yelled, jumping off his chair and running towards her. Rachel had to smile at Santana's face, and she couldn't feel even better about helping her to get her son back.

-"I see you are eating chocolate. It's all over your face!" Santana laughed, grabbing a napkin and cleaning her son's face. "There you go… are you done eating?" she asked, turning to Rachel.

-"Yeah… just let me change. Any tip?"

-"We are meeting Matt, Berry! We are not going to have lunch with the president!" Santana laughed, holding Jason in her arms "Go get ready, I need to get him ready too" she said before disappearing down the hallway.

Rachel stood up and placed the plates on the sink before walking into her room, checking her closet, she picked a velvet red maternity blouse with dark maternity skinny jeans, red flats and a black, faux leather jacket. She put just a bit of make-up and straightened her hair before stepping out of her room. She smiled as she walked into her guest room and saw Santana dressing her son. He was wearing white tiny DC Shoes with black denim jeans and a long-sleeves button down shirt with white and black stripes and his hair was styled in a way that reminded her of Mike Chang's hair during Senior year.

-"He looks adorable" Rachel said, and Santana smirked as she placed a black Vans cap on her son's head, putting it backwards.

-"Now he looks badass!" she said smiling, lifting her son who started complaining

-"Momma… I don't like caps… take it off!" he whined, and Santana sighed, taking the cap from him. "Fine… but we gotta go so pick you hotwheels and lets go!"

Once he was ready, they girls made their way to Rachel's car, with Jason's hand tucked in his mom's.

-"You guys need a new car Berry. You tiny little Volt wont do for you, Frankenteen and the twins" Santana said as she buckled Jason in the carseat.

-"I know. Finn and I talked about it. But we both agreed that we weren't getting a van. He told me he still has his old Chevy. I'm selling my Volt and he's selling his, whatever car he owns asides the pick-up. We don't know which car to buy… At least I don't"

-"I wont butt-in. I have a Rover, those are cool. Pricey, but cool…Or you could get a Merce-"

-"So much for not butting in!... Anyways… Have you hear from _him_?" Rachel asked, looking outside her window as Santana pulled out of the curb.

-"Sugar called the other day. He's back in Columbus. She says he's planning on coming back with his mom and sister to visit. He told them about you and the babies." Santana sighed, eyes on the road.

-"Wait… he told Sugar?"

-"Nope, but Sarah, his sister is an assistant coach for Brittany, and you know Britts, she sure can make someone spill the beans. Sugar may be dumb but she sure knows how to get on Brittany's good side"

After that, they fell onto a comfortable silence. With Santana occasionally talking to Jason. Rachel was deep in though. She knew Deborah Puckerman, ever since she met her she tried to get her and Noah together, Jewish desire or not. Needless to say, she was very upset to find about her going to NY and Noah staying in Ohio. She knew she never really accepted Beth as a granddaughter,making Quinn's life miserable while she lived with them,and stated that her one true grandchildren would be 100% Jewish, and that Noah's mistake was to be forgotten. But he didn't forgot. And neither did Shelby, who let him and Quinn to meet Beth and be a part of her life.

Assuming that Abbey was going through the same as Beth, Deborah probably didn't accepted her as grandchild either. She could go as far as making Noah hate on Sugar for their dead son. So she knew for sure that the woman was probably beaming at the fact that she was expecting her _Jewish grandchildren. _And that she was going to do anything to keep them.

-"She'll bring troubles…" Rachel stated, sighing.

-"Who? Sugar? No way, she craps herself whenever I yell at her" Santana smirked, glancing at Rachel.

-"No, Deborah. Puck's mother. She never accepted Beth and probably doesn't accept Abbey. And I'm pretty much sure she's been breathing on his neck about Jewish grandbabies even since Sugar lost their boy. She'll bring trouble."

-"We'll… I'll give you that. Bitch kicked me out when I was about to…" Santana trailed off as Rachel glared at her "She just hates me"

* * *

><p>Lunch with Matt went well, that until he received a call from his firm and had to go, but Rachel couldn't help but notice how he and Santana couldn't stop flirting, and how sweet he was with Jason, making a promise to take him to the park that weekend.<p>

-"You like him" Rachel said as she sat in car, buckling herself.

-"He's a friend Berry. Don't be stupid" she said, but she had a cheesy smile that talked for her

-"Whatever you say…" Rachel smirked, watching as Santana blushed while starting their way home. She felt her phone vibrate and picked up to see it was a call from Finn.

-"Hi babe!"

-_"Hi Rach, how are you? All of you?"_

_-_"We are fine, on our way home, and yes, Santana is driving"

-_"Good, look I set a spa day for you and Santana tomorrow. We are putting the nursery together"_

_-_"That's sweet Finn… and We?"

-_"Yeah, Me, Eli, Matt and Kurt… tho I'm sure he'll just boss around"_

_-_"Finn! Why didn't you told me Kurt was coming!"

-"_I forgot?... I'll pick him from the airport. Santana and Jay could sleep with you tonight,Kurt on the guess room and I could take the couch?"_

_-_"Finn…"

_-"I'll be alright… look I gotta go, bye babe… and babies"_

_-"_Bye daddy. We love you" Rachel smiled as she hung up, and slapped Santana on the arm as she started making gagging sounds.

-"Hey! What happen with the No-Violence thing?" Santana whined "You sure pack a slap… no wonder you never slapped Quinn, you would have ruined her"

-"I can make an exception with you!... and I never felt the need to slap Quinn, even if she did"

-"WHAT!" Santana yelled! Almost slamming on the brakes.

-"Easy Santana!...It was Junior prom. After she loss to Kurt. Long time ago and Finn should never know about this or he'll ban her from visiting. Understood?" Rachel stated.

-"Sure… But you let her slap you? I cant believe her!"

-"You weren't that nice to me either" Rachel reminded her, laughing as Santana winced playfully.

-"Right, which makes it hard to believe that we are now friends and that Q and I will be godmothers to your children"

-"Whatever… lets go home!" Rachel whined, earning a laugh from Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Here comes Kurt!...So about The Monchele fic... i had to restart working on it cuz i had all the info on my old iPod and it was stolen so... i started writting it again in the new iPod and sending in to my e-mail (so i wont lose it this time!)... Anyways... Gonna have a small jump in time... just to the twins birth! Let me know what you think!

Please Read and Review. It means a lot to me!


	13. Here We Go

**AN: **Soo I made a mistake a couple of chapters ago... Santana's son is 2 years younger than Quinn's. I forgot that little detail. Oops. Here its th new entry. Sorry for the Delay.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_NO, I STILL DONT OWN GLEE OR ELI MANNING(Big Blue Baby!). _

* * *

><p>Rachel was finishing dinner when she heard the front door open.<p>

-"Rach?... Baby we are here!" Finn shouted, and then appeared in her view, holding about five Louis Vuitton bags in different sizes.  
>-"Hi babe... Where's Kurt?" she asked as she placed a kiss on his lips<br>-"Bringing the rest of his bags... How many things he could pack!" he complained  
>-"Oh Stop crying Finn! All the clothes in those bags are yours! Carole sent them!... And Oh My Gaga! Rachel!" Kurt said, dropping his bags and walking to her, hugging her as good as he could<br>-"Diva, you are way too small to carry twins, they'll be born being as large as you!" he laughed, earning a playful punch from Finn  
>-"Finn! That hurt!" he complained "Anyways, help me get my stuff to the room, Rachel and I have 5 years to catch up!"<p>

Finn nodded, walking towards the guess room with Kurt on his heels. Santana appeared from the studio and stood right in front of the guess room door, arms crossed over her chest and her HBIC look on.  
>It didn't took long before she heard the loud scream coming from Kurt and the laughs of Finn and Santana, even Jason was laughing from the studio<p>

-"Mind to tell me why, in the name of Prada, is Santana Lopez in your apartment?" Kurt said; sitting in a stool in front of her  
>-"She's helping me" Kurt looked confused "Oh c'mon Kurt!, she's my friend too"<br>-"What's up? Porcelain ain't feeling my love?" Santana smirked siting next to him  
>-"No, he isn't. Where's Finn?"<br>-"With JT... Watching football... It's good for him you know? And it works as a practice when you let him alone with the twins"  
>-"And may I ask, who's this 'JT' boy we are talking about? Cuz if it is Justin Timberlake I swear I'll die!" Kurt said, smoothing his designer shirt.<br>-"Yes, he is! We are dating!" Santana said "Seriously Kurt... JT is Jason, my son. His second name is Tyler, so he's either Jay or JT" she shrugged, getting up  
>-"You have a son? I though you were gay!" Kurt said, excited<br>-"Yeah well... Turns out I was Bi. You wouldn't know tho. You almost killed that hot boyfriend of yours when he though he liked Rachel"  
>-"I did it because I knew he was gay! He thought he liked her cause he was drunk!" Kurt schrieked, standing up<br>-"In case you both forgot, you are talking about me! And I'm sitting right here!" Rachel said, waving her hand at them. Laughing as Kurt blushed and Santana muttered a 'Fuck Off' before walking up to the studio

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the loveseat across from Rachel, smiling<br>-"So Diva... Puckerman got his way with you uh?"  
>-"Kurt, please. I don't wanna talk about it or him. I'm happy where I am now with Finn and my babies" Rachel said, playing with her hands<br>-"I'm sorry... He loves you, Finn. He couldn't stop talking about how you two would be a family and how he would be the best dad he could" Kurt laughed "He is set in having a NYG nursery, I'll convince him that is not a good idea tho"  
>-"Please! It's gonna be hard tho, Eli will probably agree with him" Rachel laughed, placing her hand on her stomach.<br>-"Im gonna order Chinese, do you guys want?" Santana said, walking in the room with Jason on her arms  
>-"Oh My God! He's so cute! Can I hold him?" Kurt said, smiling<br>-"Sure, but just so you know, you can not dress him the way you want"  
>-"Don't worry, I'll do that with Beth and this twins" he laughed, placing the kid in his lap.<p>

* * *

><p>-"Are you good to go?" Finn asked Rachel, as Santana grabbed both of their bags<br>-"Yes, we are" she said, kissing his lips.  
>-"Hudson, my son better be safe here or else..." Santana warned from the doorway<br>-"No worries. I'll look after him. He's an angel compared to you!. Go have fun cuz next week I am totally going with you!" Kurt said from the hallway, Jason on his arms  
>-"Bye momma! Bye Aunty Rach!" he said, waving at his mom<br>-"Bye baby! He good for uncle Kurt and uncle Finn"

-"Bye Jason, love you!" Rachel shouted.

Once the girls were at the spa, Santana pulled Rachel to the massage room

-"Spill, what are we gonna do with Puckerman?"

-"Santana, I thought the point of this was for me to relax?" Rachel said annoyed. She didn't wanna talk about him.

-"No, this was to get you out of the house so Finnesa and Company could do the nursery without you bossing around. Tho, having Beyonce there is worst… Anyways, start talking"

Rachel couldn't do anything but close her eyes, relaxing a little

-"I don't know. I don't want him to take them from me. I know Sugar is in our side, but he and his mother… I don't know Santana. What did Matt said?"

-"He thinks the chances of Puck taking the kids are non-existant. Plus, he could go to jail for adultery. Or have to pay a very pricey fine for it. But, as you said, Deborah Puckerman has her ways to get what she wants, and I'm more worried about her than Puck" Santana stated, groaning when her phone buzzed.

-"Really Santana? Who brings a phone to get a massage?" Rachel laughed

-"A mother!. It could be Kurt calling to let me know your boyfriend taped my son to a wall or something. You'll learn soon, like I did" she said, getting off the table and checking her phone.

-"Or… It could be Sugar telling me that Puck is planning to fly in tomorrow and pass the entire next month here, waiting for the kids" Santana stated, her face blank.

-"Great… Santana what else?" Rachel asked, suddenly feeling uneasy

-"He's coming with his mom and sister. He told Sugar that Shelby was here in NYC with Beth and it's the excuse he's using to come over. He seems to forget Deborah _hates _Quinn and Beth and is well known to everyone"

Rachel was trying to wrap her mind around everything. If he was willing to bring his family it meant he was serious. He wanted to take the babies with him after they were born. She suddenly couldn't breath.

-"Berry?" Santana called "Earth to Rachel?... Holy Shit" She muttered as she saw the clear liquid running down the brunette's legs

-"S-Santana…"

-"Well Fuck. Ok, c'mon, lets get you cleaned and dress up, I'll call Kurt and Finn." The latina took a hold of her friend and muttered and apology to their massagers, pulling Rachel towards the dressing rooms. Once she made sure Rachel was dressed, she dressed herself and pulled her towards the car, dialing Kurt on the process.

-"_Santana, relax! Jason is actually taking a nap right now!" _He said as he answered the phone

-"Kurt! Shut the fuck up!" She yelled to the phone "Rachel's water just broke, tell Finn, I'm driving her to the hosp-" she stopped mid sentence as Rachel whimpered next to her "Fuck. Tell Finn, bring the bags, I'm going now!" she hung up and pulled off the spa's lot

-"S-Santana…" Rachel whispered

-"It's gonna be alright Berry, I'm here" She said, taking Rachel's hand in hers.

-"Q-Quinn..S-She h-has to b-be here"

-"Alright I'll call her… just breathe, in and out" Santana instructed as they pulled in a red light. She took out her phone and dialed Quinn's number

-"_Awntie Tana!_" Clint shouted in the phone

-"Hi boo, look is mommy there?"

-"_Hey, I'm here what's up?"_

_-_"Berry's in labor. Take the next flight to NYC if possible, we need back up, Puckerman is coming with his fam"

-"_God no. Okay, I'm calling Shelby and taking the next flight to NYC with her, Beth and Clint"_

_-_"Do what you gotta do Barbie just be here!" She hung up and turned to Rachel, realizing she was pale

-"Berry?" she asked, realizing there was blood in Rachel's pants.

-"Something's wrong Santana…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Again, sorry for the delay. "On My Way" really killed my muse. How could they do that to Quinn? i'm still weeping about it. This was non-beta'd so any mistake is mine!

The Puckermans are coming!...and So are the TWINS!

R&R PLEASE! It makes me happy!


	14. Oh Babies

**AN: **Here's a new chapter. Sorry i couldnt update sooner, my internet was being...mean... Next one should be up soon tho, it's almost ready!

Thank you soo much for staying with me, your reviews and alerts make me happy!

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: **Nope, i still dont own GLEE or the character... except Abbey, Clint and certain twins ;)... Also, Quinn would be on her feet right now.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the hospital with Santana yelling and cussing while the nurses took Rachel in. She was bleeding a lot and San feared that she could lose her friend.<p>

The doctor said that they needed to take her into surgery, but that Rachel refused to go in without Finn. Just as she was about to force Rachel into surgery, Kurt ran through the doors holding Jason while Finn ran behind them.

-"Where is she Santana?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders but before she could answer a nurse ran towards them

-"Are you the dad?" Finn nodded "C'mon,lets get you ready. She needs surgery as soon as possible"

-"S-Surgery?" Finn asked, but was dragged away before he could get an answer.

Once in the OR he sat by Rachel's head, planting a soft kiss on her lips

-"It'll be alright, don't worry" he could see the fear in her eyes, and he was scared to dead himself, but he had to be strong for her.

The nurse placed a mask on Rachel's face, and he could see her eyelids dropping

-"Love you" she whispered as the doctors started working on her.

15mins later the loud cry of a baby was heard, the doctor lifted him over the blue curtain, so Rachel could see him.

-"He's beautiful. Rach he's amazing" he said looking down at her, tears spilling from both of their eyes. Five minutes later, another cry was heard. Once again the doctor lifted the baby over the curtain so they could see it

-"Rachel I love you soo much!" he leaned down kissing her forehead. She nodded slightly, tears still spilling from her eyes.

After they were born, Finn walked with Rachel to the room she was moved into. Before she fell asleep they settle their names. Finn didn't knew how long he'd been in there with both children but decided to walk out and give the news

-"They are perfect!" he yelled, Kurt hugged him tightly and so did

-"Rachel is fine?" Santana asked worried.

-"Yes she is. The bleeding came from a slightly ripped tissue, but it wasn't that bad thank god" Finn replied, bur he felt like something was off. "What's going on?"

-"Apparently when I called Rachel's dad they were at temple. One of them shouted that they were going to be grandparents and Deborah heard them. She told Puck and they are on their way here right now. I'm so sorry Finn" Santana said, quietly.

-"No, it's okay. It's not your fault. I wish Quinn and Shelby were able to be here before them... anyways let's go in. They'll bring the babies out"

-"Maybe they could. You and Rachel had been there for about 4hours and they took their flight 3 hours ago. So they have 3 to go. Santana called Rachel's dads 20mins ago. The Puckermans have to do the two hours drive to Columbus and then take an hour and a half flight up here. Which means they'll be here in 3 and half hours. In theory, Quinn and Shelby should be here before the Puckermans and Rachel's dad."

-"Kurt, you are creeping me out. But thanks. Lets go... Wait... Santana where's Jason?" Finn asked, noticing that the little boy was nowhere to be seen.

-"I called Matt, he took him" she said walking past him. Kurt just shrugged and followed, Finn right behind.

They walked into Rachel's room. She was still fast asleep and so were the babies. For the first time Kurt and Santana were able to see the new children.

-"Which one is my godson?" Santana whispered, but Rachel woke up anyways. She smiled slightly and pointed towards a crib.

-"He's Christopher Nolan. The other one is Levi Quinn. Chris is your godson" Finn said as he sat next to Rachel, while Levi was being held by Kurt. Looking down at his fiancée , he smiled.

-"He is gorgeous Rachel!" Kurt said, smiling at the baby. Levi had a light brown hair, with a tiny nose and tiny lips. He opened his eyes for a second and Kurt was able to see he had light green eyes.

-"Seems he shares his sister's eyes... They are green like Beth's" Rachel nodded tiredly. She knew he meant to say Puck's. But he didn't wanted to hurt Finn.

-"Well, my godson will be kickass!... And how's that Barbie got her name mixed in her godson's name and mine doesn't?" Santana asked.

-"It does have something from you… but I'll explain later. I know Puck will complain"

-"Whatever, my godson is more kickass!" She stated proudly looking at the baby.

Chris had a very dark brown hair, like Rachel's. Like Levi he had a tiny nose and lips. They were almost identical except for their hair and eye colors, Chris were chocolate brown, like Rachel's.

Finn chuckled as Rachel looked up at him, expecting that he would scold Santana

-"Baby, you know Santana. She won't listen to me so... " Finn chuckled

-"Damn right!... But I'll watch my language just for you" Santana said, smiling down at the baby.

They stayed in the room for a while and once Rachel and both babies fell back asleep Santana, Kurt and Finn made their way to the waiting room

-"What are we going to do about Puck and his family?" Finn asked, worried

-"Well... Quinn just landed here a few minutes ago. She gave Shelby the key Rachel gave her so she could take Clint and Beth. Q said she should be here in 20."

-"Do you know anything about Sugar?" Kurt asked

-"She's here in NYC. She took her daddy's private jet. Said she'll come once Puck and fam is out of here"

-"Well... Let's hope for the best..." Finn sighed. Sitting in an empty chair, knowing Puck was about to arrive meant war was about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>While i'm still working on the Monchele fic, i will post a new story today. If you guys like the Quinn/Santana friendship, check it out! It's called Never Going Back! Thanks guys and Read and Review Please!


	15. Mine

**AN: **Here's a new chapter. Enjoy. Remember to check my new story Never Going Back. It's about Quinn and all the things we should've seen happen on the show.

_**DISCLAIMER:** Still dont own GLEE. If i did, they would be Seniors forever xD. _

* * *

><p>Once Quinn arrived to the hospital Finn updated her and took her to the room to see both babies. Finn took Levi and placed him on her arms.<p>

-"His name is Levi Quinn Berry. Your godson" he said smiling.

Tears pooled in Quinn's eyes as she looked at the baby, beaming at Finn and Rachel

-"You guys... There was no need Rachel!... I was so awful to you and you are naming your son after me?" Quinn asked, cradling the baby to her chest.

Rachel shook her head and grabbed a pencil and a notepad, writing

-"It's the past Quinn... And you've been a huge support for me after everything with Puck happened. And I love you like a sister now. The nice one, Santana has the 'Annoying Sister' title already"

-"Thanks Rach... So Berry uh?... I thought they'd be Hudson-Berry or something like that..." Quinn questioned, as she snapped a picture of a sleeping Santana with baby Chris in her arms

-"I want them to be Hudson. But we have way too many problem with Puck to add the surnames too. So they'll be Berry for a while" Finn replied, rubbing Rachel's forehead as she fought sleep

-"Where's Kurt? I thought he was here... Santana said he was"

-"He was, but Matt got called to court and couldn't watch Jason anymore so he went to pick it. He will go to our place afterwards to stay with Clint and Beth so Shelby can come here"

-"Matt? As in Rutherford? From Glee Club? What the h…." Quinn asked, shocked.

-"Yep, that same Matt… Don't even ask… But Kurt and Rachel are convinced something is up between him and Santana" Finn laughed "They like eachother… But you know Santana, she's stubborn as hell and Matt… yeah, he wont make the first move"

-"Are you up for fighting? I swear I just heard Puck outside" Quinn said suddenly, nudging Santana awake "San wake up, Puck's here"

-"Screw him I'm tired" Santana growled, snuggling Chris on her chest

-"Santana! We are here to help Rachel so get up!" Quinn snapped, successfully awakening her.

-"He's gorgeous, both of them are... But... If I was you I'd go back to sleep Ray. Puck is outside with his family" Quinn said, patting Rachel's thigh. The brunette sighed sadly, nodding to them.

-"Well, I'm here! Where are my boys?" Puck said loudly as he walked into the room, causing both babies to start crying.

-"Smooth Puckerman, not even 5 seconds here and you are already a pain in the ass for the kids" Santana spat angrily, rocking Chris back and forth.

Puck walked over to her, trying to take the kid from her, but she stepped away from him, holding Chris tightly

-"The fuck Satan? That's my son! Give it to me" Puck sneered.

-"Noah this is not the way you get things done" said Sarah, Puck's younger sister.

-"Sarah, Noah has every right as a father to hold his newborn son, and that... Excuse of a woman... Is not to forbid him that right" Deborah Puckerman said, venom in her voice as she glared at the Latina.

-"And you think that is an insult? Bitch please... " Santana laughed humorlessly, handing Chris to Rachel

-"Rachel... Babe he's perfect. Our babies are perfect" Puck tried again, approaching Rachel.

-"They are not our babies, they are mine" Rachel spat hoarsely.

-"Rachel! You can't talk for at least another five hours!" Quinn, who had been hiding behind Finn's back with a sleepy Levi, spoke.

-"Let me see my grandchild Quinn" Deborah requested, moving towards the blonde but being blocked by Finn

-"Are you going to treat him the same way you treated Beth? The same way you probably treat Abbey?" Finn said, glaring at the woman "We should all talk tomorrow when Rachel is able to do so. Puck, if you ever cared about her or the babies, please comeback tomorrow. We all will be here"

-"If anyone should leave is you Hudson. Rachel is my baby mama and those kids are mine so why don't you go and take Satan and Q with you?" Puck retored.

-"He's her fiancé Noah. We'll talk tomorrow, I'm tired, I'm sure you and mom are too. The babies and Rachel need rest and if you stay they won't have it" Sarah said, stepping closer to the her mom.

-"Sarah, your brother has every right to stay. He's the father" Deborah scolded her daughter .

-"Well, he shouldn't. He didn't wanted to be like our father but he is just like him!. He cheated on his wife, while she stayed home with the baby. He just married Sugar for her money!" Sarah spat angrily. She knew she was betraying her family, but she was not going to hurt Rachel, she had been such a great friend to her back in Lima and what her brother and her mom were planning was not right.

-"Sarah Puckerman! You better take that back or you won't have a place to stay once we are back in Lima" Deborah challenged, trying to keep her under control.

-"Whatever, Mother. Did you know I got a full ride to Juilliard? I bet you don't cause everything you care about is Puck!" Sarah resented "These babies don't deserve your cruelness. You made Quinn's life a living hell and you never wanted Beth in your life because she wasn't Jewish! She was Puck daughter and you rejected her!"

-"It was mishap, your brother-"

-"See? And how about Sugar? When Puck said he was going to marry her you freaked out because she wasn't Jewish, but as soon as you saw the zeros on her bank account you suddenly adored her"

-"Sarah are you really going there?" Puck asked knowing where his sister was going

-"Yes Puck! What about Nolan? Uh? You mom were the one that convinced Al Motta to have Sugar over so you could cover up Puck's latest mistress. And when she got in the accident and lost Nolan you just kept blaming her, and you kept using Puck the way you wanted! And then Abbey came and just like Beth you tossed her aside!"

-"That's it Sarah. Once we are back in Lima, I want you out" Deborah stated, glaring at her daughter.

-"Whatever, I already took my college funds… I am moving. But just so you know I am never going to support you on this!" Sarah said angrily, storming out.

Rachel's dad Hiram, who walked in the room mid-argument, went after her as LeRoy walked into the room with two security guards.

-"Noah, Deborah. For the best interest of the children and Rachel, I think its better if you leave. Tomorrow, once Rachel is able to, we all can discuss this as adult" He said calmly, smiling at his daughter and her friends, who still kept both babies locked in their arms.

-"I'll take them with me Rachel… you'll see" Puck spat before storming out of the room, a furious Deborah right behind.

Once they were gone, Santana and Quinn gave the babies to Finn and LeRoy and made a plan.

-"This is what we are gonna do" Santana started "I'm staying the night with you guys. No way I'll leave you alone after what happened. Sugar is on her way here tho, just so you know"

-"I'm gonna go looking for Hiram and Sarah and I'll take her with us to your place, if you don't mind Rach" Quinn said, and Rachel nodded approvingly "I'll stay with the children tonight. Shelby is on her way. LeRoy, once you and Hiram are ready go back home and get some sleep" Quinn ordered, earning a laugh from him

-"Are you always this bossy, Quinn?" he asked trying to lighten the mood. Catching what he was doing Finn joined

-"Nah. Just when she's on HBIC mode… Sadly Sam isn't here to be her slave" Finn teased

-"Oh, shut up!" Quinn said, playfully glaring at Finn "Matt will be here tomorrow morning. Santana I'll bring you clothes and yes, I know what to feed your son"

-"Want gonna say anything blondie" Santana stated, which caused Rachel to chuckle "But… Tomorrow is going to be a looong day. I just know it"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: <strong>Please Read and Review. It's what inspires me to write this... Can't believe graduation is near :(


	16. Ready?

**AN:** Finally an update. I'm sorry it takes me forever to update this one. I got a review saying i had no excuse for not updating but i actually do. I have a life, writting is a hobby, something i do to have fun. I've been having health issues that are very time consuming and dont allow me to sit down and write like i used to. I updated "Never Going Back" because i had at least 8 chapters for that story done. Also i've been a mayor writters block with this one. So i'm sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to be more consistent if i can.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Still don't own Glee. Only Levi, Chris and Abbey.

* * *

><p>Finn was sitting with Santana in the waiting room where they would meet Matt. Visiting hours started at 9am and it was 8.<p>

Rachel was in her room with the babies and Shelby. Finn guessed that being engaged to a NYG player gave Rachel the opportunity to keep so many people in her room overnight. That or Santana went Lima Heights on someone's ass.

Sugar would arrive by 8:30 with Abbey so the little girl could meet her siblings before her dad arrived. She was supposed to arrive the day before but decided it was a bad idea after what happened.

Finn knew Puck and Deborah were up to no good, but maybe if they realized that Sugar knew all along and that she could sue him for adultery he would back off. If only was that simple.

-"Matt!" Santana shouted, waving at the men down the hall. He smiled walking towards the Latina, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Finn frowned, he would ask about that later. Or he could ask Kurt.

-"Hey... Congrats Finn! Sorry I couldn't be here... I brought everything I need. I'm ready to talk with Puck"

-"Thanks man. You wanna meet the kids? They are with Rachel c'mon" Finn said moving down the hallway, out of the corner of his eye he saw Matt and Santana holding hands. He really needed to make questions once this was over.

Rachel was breast feeding Levi when they walked in the room, while Chris was on Shelby's arms, asleep.

-"Hi Matt!... Good to see you" she greeted as she placed a kiss on the baby's head.

-"Hey Rach... He's cute... They both are... What's his name?"

-"This is Levi, Shelby is holding Chris" she said. Shelby passed Chris over to Finn as he smiled at his son.

-"Matt, be honest... Does Noah stand any chance of taking my sons away?" Rachel asked seriously, while she let her son wrap his tiny hand around her finger

-"No. He shouldn't. In this kind of cases mothers always win. But he has money. And money can buy even the most honest judge so..."

-"Money is not a problem. He's living off of Sugar and she's on our side. Also, I'm sure Finn has enough money to pay the judge too" Santana stated, sitting next to Matt on the couch

-"That's not the way we should do things Santana, and its illegal" Rachel chastised, of course Santana would suggest blackmailing.

-"All I'm saying is… if he wants to buy a judge we sure as hell can buy one too"

-"We need to wait for Puck. See what he's planning. What he wants to do. We'll talk to Sugar and see what she's willing to do from her side" Matt stated. Everyone sat in silence for a while, trying to figure out everything until they heard a knock on the door

-"Come on in!" Finn shouted, smiling as a little girl peeked from the door, before being ushered in the room by her mom.

-"Sorry. He isn't here yet right?" Sugar asked, lifting her daughter off the floor.

-"Nope he isn't. Well Sugar you know Shelby and Santana. This is Matt, old friend and our lawyer" Finn pointed as Matt stood up and greeted her.

-"Hi everyone… Abbey baby say hi to Rachel" Sugar asked and everyone smiled as they heard a soft "Hi" from the little girl.

-"They are beautiful Rachel. Hope you know you can count on me… and I'm hoping Abbey will be a great older sister"

-"Thanks Sugar… they are awesome… Bring her over, I want her to meet her siblings" Rachel asked, patting the right side of the bed.

-"Hi Abbey!... These are your baby brothers… I'm holding Levi Quinn and Finny is holding Christopher Nolan… aren't they cute?" Rachel questioned, looking up to see tears welling up in Sugar's eyes.

-"Babies…" Abbey whispered as she ran her tiny finger over Levi's cheek, doing the same to Chris moments later "Babies!" she stated again, more excited.

-"Rachel… you didn't have to" Sugar cried, looking at Chris with longing eyes.

-"Nolan was their brother. He might not be here but I know he would've been an amazing one. Now Beth, Abbey, Chris and Levi will always have something to remind them of their brother"

-"Thank you so much Rachel… I wish he was here you know?" Sugar cried.

-"I know… And he is… We just can't see him. He will never leave his little siblings alone"

-"Can I hold him? Chris?" She asked Finn, who nodded and passed the baby to her.

-"They look like him you know? Except Nolan's hair was dark blonde… they look alike" Sugar whispered, running her finger along Chris's cheek.

-"Baby…" Abbey whispered too, holding onto Levi's hand.

A few minutes later Quinn arrived with Kurt, Beth and Clint in tow.

-"Hi Sugar… Are you staying to talk with Puck?" Quinn asked as she took Levi from Rachel's arms and sitting on the couch with Beth and Clint on her sides.

-"Yes, I am. I'm not going to let him ruin a family like he ruined ours."

-"Good. We need back up" she said before turning to her children "Beth, this is my godson, and your little brother, Levi Quinn. Sugar is holding Christopher Nolan, your other brother" she said, as Clint stood on the couch and tried to peak at the baby from over her shoulder.

-"Clinton! Sit down you can hurt the baby!" Quinn scolded, while Beth stood up and walked over to Sugar to see Chris.

-"Can I make them friendship bracelets? They look the same I won't know who is who!" She sighed dramatically, which made her look a lot like her older sister. "And why is Levi named after you? It's weird it's a girl's name" Beth made a face which caused everyone to laugh.

-"Quinn is actually a boy's name. I don't know why your nana Judy picked it for me. Remember my name is Lucy" Quinn said handing the baby to Shelby.

Kurt, who had been standing aside decided to talk.

-"I'm going to the mall to shop some things for the babies… Would you mind if I take Beth, Clint and Abbey with me? I don't think they should be here when… you know…" He trailed off, looking at the kids parents.

-"Are you sure you can handle 3 kids Kurt?" Santana teased, from her spot next to Matt "Cause you sure as hell know that Clint took after Trouty Mouth in the Behavior department"

-"Santana I don't appreciate your comment!" Quinn snapped "And sure Kurt, if you think you'll be fine you can take Clint"

-"Jesus, Fabray! Take a chill pill I was kidding!" Santana huffed, cuddling next to Matt.

-"I think it would be appropriated Kurt, you can take Beth too" Shelby said from her chair next to Rachel's bed.

-"Well… I guess you can take Abbey… Do you need another car seat?" Sugar asked

-"No, I'm good. My car brought one, and I took the one Rachel had for Beth from her apartment. Also, Quinn brought Clint's so I'm good. See you all later!" Kurt shouted as he walked out of the door with Abbey on his arms and Beth holding Clint's hand.

Everyone stayed in the room after Kurt left with the kids, two nurses took Levi and Chris to the ward as they waited for Puck and Deborah. As much as Rachel wanted to hold her children, she knew they were better off at the ward.

-"Everything is gonna be alright you know it right?" Finn asked, kissing her lips lightly.

-"I just don't want him to take my babies from me… I don't know what I would do" Rachel whispered as tears ran free down her cheeks.

-"Rachel don't cry. He won't take them. I'll make sure of that" Matt reassured.

-"Guys Kurt texted me saying he saw Puck and his mom pull up over at the parking lot along with someone who looked like a lawyer. He said she was bitching for what Sarah did." Santana spoke, reading through her texts.

-"Quinn where is Sarah? And my dads?" Rachel asked, realizing the elder Puckerman was not going to be pleased when she realized her daughter wasn't in the room.

-"She's at Juilliard checking the dorms I think. Hiram went with her and LeRoy stayed at your apartment setting stuff for you and the babies arrival"

Just as she finished, she was able to hear Deborah's voice as she yelled at the nurses and Puck.

-"Well… Shit's gonna hit the fan…" Santana sighed, getting ready for World War III.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Here you go, please R/R and thank you all for your reviews and alerts!


	17. It's All Over

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, subscribed and faved this story. Thank you for sticking with me even though I was _horrible_ at updating the story. Sadly, there's only one chapter left.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I missed the Comic-Con so I couldn't convince Ryan to give me the show's rights, so no. I don't own Glee. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>-"Where are the kiddos, Rachel?" Puck asked as soon as he stepped into the room. His mother right next to him. He froze. If Sugar was here it meant she knew everything.<p>

-"S-Sugar? What are you doing here?" he asked nervously looking at his mother, whose face went blank.

-"Hello Noah. I'm here to see Rachel. And so Abbey can meet her brothers" Sugar said softly.

-"Wait... You know?" Puck asked shocked. This couldn't be good.

-"Of course I knew. And I know what you want to do. You are not taking those babies away from Rach".

-"Sugar sweetie, Stay out of this" Deborah said angrily, glaring at her daughter-in-law.

-"Oh no. You stay out of this Deborah" Sugar stated angrily "I know you went to my brother and that he sent you here with Zack" Sugar motioned to the man standing behind Puck "But they are not helping you. Actually, my dad just cut all the money you were using to pay for this"

-"You can't do that Sugar! He's your husband. Half your money is his" Deborah stated.

-"Actually, I filed for divorce last month. And since Noah signed a prenup, he will only get 20% of everything we bought together. Which is nothing because we lived in a house owned by my dad. Same with our cars"

-"You signed a prenup? Noah! Are you stupid?" Deborah yelled

-"He sure is!" Santana added from the couch, smirking

-"Why are you doing this Puck? Why do you want to take the babies from Rachel? Because you don't wanna be like your dad? Guess what... You are just like him" Sugar spat with venom, shocking everyone in the room

-"I am not like him!" He yelled angrily "I am not like him at all"

-"Think about it Puckerman. You were sexting with me while Quinn was pregnant with Beth and was trying to give you a chance. You married Sugar but I know for a fact you've been sleeping around with every woman in Lima. You forget about Beth and leave Abbey all the time. Just like your dad did" Santana stated, knowing it was a sore subject for him

-"Fuck you Lopez! You know nothing!"

-"Actually, I know a lot. We are basically the same person... Except I don't betray my friend and I don't hurt the people I love. Yeah I messed up with Brittany and Quinn but I still love them."

-"Leave Rachel and the babies alone Puck. If you want to see them, it'll be under Rachel's conditions not yours." Quinn said

-"Where are they Rachel?" Deborah asked, glaring at the two former Cheerios.

-"They are at the ward. Won't come out any time soon..." Quinn replied, glaring back.

-"Is your name Rachel? No. I'm sure it isn't so why don't you shut up?" Deborah snapped, walking closer to her. Shelby immediately pressed the emergency button to get security to the room.

-"You can't talk to her like that Deborah. I'm not going to let you or Puck insult my friends. Especially since they are the godmothers" Rachel stated coldly.

-"Rachel, you are like a daughter to me. Are you really going to ditch me for this... Two girls? What example could these two give them? Santana slept with every boy that crossed her path and Quinn got pregnant twice as a teen! Tell me?"

-"Don't you forget that your dear Noah was the one that got Quinn pregnant? Oh right... You refuse to acknowledge Beth as your grandchild. Just like you don't acknowledge Abbey"

-"But these boys... They-"

-"Are mine. Not Noah's. Mine, he lied to me, he left me and ignored me for six months! He left his daughters! And ever since he came back he has done nothing but put me and the babies in risk. He doesn't care Deborah, all he wants to do is please you and your Jewish obsession!". Rachel said angrily, holding onto Finn's arm.

-"Puck, if you go to court you are going to lose. For adultery, threatening their life... And even without that, a mother wins these type of cases 95% of the time. Back off dude." Matt said, trying to act like he was talking with the old Puck.

-"You are right..." Puck stated after a few moments. He knew Matt was right.

-"Noah! What are you doing?" Deborah asked angrily.

-"I'm a shitty dad, mom. Quinn knew it and that's why she gave up Beth-"

-"Puck, that's not true" Quinn stated, but was ignored by him.

-"You were the one that made me propose to Sugar, she was a good lay but you knew I didn't wanted to get married. Beth, Abbey, Nolan... I love them... And I love these two. But mom, I'm not a good dad, I don't know a single thing about Abbey and I've been with her since she was born"

-"Noah Puckerman, I will not let you do this to me" Deborah stated angrily. He was not going to give up these kids.

-"That's the problem. You are doing this for _you,_ mom. I'm screwed so you think that raising my kids will fix your mistakes with me. You didn't mess me up, dad did."

-"They are your children Noah. You can't abandon them!" Deborah yelled again.

-"I'll see them as long as Shelby, Sugar and Rachel let me. But I won't be their dad. I fathered all of them, but I didn't raise them"

-"Are you really going to let Finn take this away from you?" Deborah pressed "Noah think about it!"

-"I did. And I'm done. Look mom, if you wanna see the boys, that's Rachel and Finn's choice. Not mine." Puck stated, turning around to look at Quinn, Shelby and Rachel.

-"I'm moving to Nashville. I wanna make music and I guess Tennessee is a good place to go. I'll send you my address if you still want me to know about the kids. I'll still send them stuff on their birthdays and crap but I doubt I'll see them often."

Then he turned to Finn.

-"I know I suck. I knocked up you high school girlfriend and then knocked up your true love. And I know I will never completely make it up to you. But take care of the kids. And Rachel. Take care of her too. And if it's not much asking, look after Sarah too. She needs a family now."

Finn nodded, shaking his hand when Puck stretched his.

-"Matt it was good to see you. Make an honest woman out of Santana. And take care of the kid."

He looked at all the people in the room one last time before turning to his mom.

-"I'm headed to Juilliard to say goodbye to Sarah. Go back to Lima, I'll give you money for a plane ticket if you want"

Deborah didn't say anything as she glared at her son and every person in the room before storming out, Puck right after her. It was all over.

**-x-x-x-**

Rachel was shocked, she held onto Finn's hand tightly as tears slipped down her cheeks.

-"Rach, don't cry. It's not good for you." Quinn said, patting her leg lightly "It's over Rae, the twins will stay with you. It's all over"

-"I just can't believe it guys… All these… I can't believe what just happened" Rachel cried softly as Finn clutched her to his chest. Santana decided that they pair needed some privacy.

-"I'm headed to the mall to pick up Jason. Kurt has not replied any messages for the past twenty minutes and I'm worried" she stated, getting off of the couch holding Matt's hand. "Sugar if you need a ride to pick up Abbey…". Sugar nodded, and the trio said goodbye as they left the room.

-"I think Shelby and I will head back home. Your dad has been alone far too long in your apartment. Also I need to call Sam and we need to start dinner for when Kurt gets home with Clint and Beth and Hiram with Sarah. We'll see you tomorrow when you get released." Quinn said ushering Shelby out of the room, leaving Finn and Rachel alone for the first time.

A nurse brought the babies back into the room, handing them to their parents, Finn holding Chris while Rachel held Levi.

-"Hudson-Berry" Rachel said after a while. They had been in silence for about 20min, just staring at their sons, when she spoke up.

-"Uh?" Finn asked, confusion written on his face. Rachel loved that face. One of the many things she loved about him.

-"I think the babies should be Hudson-Berry. I never signed their birth certificate so..." She said smiling. He couldn't believe his luck.

-"Christopher Nolan Hudson-Berry… do you like it buddy?" Finn asked his son, who looked at him for a second before snuggling closer to him, falling asleep. "I think he likes it? He didn't cry!" Finn laughed.

-"How about you baby boy… Levi Quinn Hudson-Berry" Rachel stated, before adding with a chuckle "Good thing we'll call you Levi baby boy" she said, bursting in laughter, confusing Finn again.

-"Finn think about it… His middle name is Quinn… Quinn Hudson?" Rachel said between laughs, before stopping because of the pain on her lower stomach.

-"That's weird… I'll give you that. But it's really not our fault her parents gave her a boys name..." Finn said with a chuckle.

-"Well… it's not Levi's fault she happens to be your ex" Rachel deadpanned, being okay with the situation.

-"I love you. All three of you" Finn said kissing her forehead, pulling Chris closer to his chest.

-"And we love you too, daddy" Rachel said, kissing the top of his shoulder before closing her eyes, falling asleep.

Finn just stared at them, Rachel and Levi asleep next to him as Chris slept on his arms and he couldn't help but let a few tears roll down his cheeks.

-"My family…".

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> I'm don't know NYC laws nor I'm a lawyer(I don't even live in the US) so if I'm wrong with something, please forgive me? … :D

Last chapter moves forward a couple of years. And it will be drama free I promise. Gonna be working in Never Going Back until it's completed.

Again, thanks for all your patience and R&R!


End file.
